Beast Omega!
by Oppa Addict
Summary: Min Yoongi, omega keras kepala yang tidak ingin ditandai oleh alpha manapun. Sebaliknya, ia malah berusaha menjatuhkan seluruh alpha di sekolah. Namun sebuah kejadian membuatnya jatuh hati pada seorang alpha yang tidak pernah di duga nya. Siapakah dia? Warning : Kang Daniel X Fem Yoongi X member BTS, GS! A/B/O verse, M
1. Chapter 1

**BTS belong to Big Hit Entertaiment**

 **Warning :Kang Daniel X Fem Yoongi X BTS member, GS! A/B/O verse.**

 **Rating : M (for save)**

 **Beast Omega**

.

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

Aku benci dunia ini. Dulu tidak seperti ini. Entah apa guna nya segala hirarki ini. Aku membenci nya, sangat membencinya. Segala peraturan tentang semua ini membuat ku muak.

Para omega harus selalu mematuhi alpha? Omong kosong macam apa itu? Bagaimana dengan beta? Para beta boleh memilih tidak mematuhi siapa pun dan menjadi kaum yang berada di tengah. Mengapa para omega yang berada paling bawah? Apa karena kami hanya bisa mendesah dan dibuahi? Cih! Aku sih tidak sudi jika menjadi omega seperti itu.

Nama ku adalah Min Yoongi, aku adalah omega yang kuat. Aku tidak butuh alpha yang akan menjaga dan memuaskan ku ketika aku heat. Aku bisa mengurusi hidup ku sendiri. Bukti nya aku baik-baik saja.

Sejak dulu aku sangat membeci alpha, sial nya aku harus satu kelas dengan 19 orang alpha. Bagaimana aku bisa sekelas dengan alpha? mudah saja!

Aku bersekolah di Gangnam High School. Sekolah ini sangat menomor satukan alpha. Jadi, aku bertekat untuk menjadi lulusan terbaik dari sekolah ini dan mengalahkan seluruh alpha menyebalkan yang ada di sekolah ini.

"Yak! Yoongi! Kau mengabaikan ku. Ada apa?"

Kang Daniel, ia adalah sahabat ku. Hanya dia satu-satu nya alpha yang tidak aku benci, mungkin karena kami telah berteman sejak kecil. Tidak ada alpha yang lebih baik dari Kang Daniel yang pernah aku kenal, meskipun terkadang aku iri pada nya.

"Ah, aniyo! Cuma membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak berguna lupakanlah."

"Hei, Yoongi! Apa kau sudah lihat nilai ulangan mu kemarin?"

Aku segera teringat bahwa aku belum mengetahui nilai ulangan ku kemarin. Aku harap kali ini aku berada paling atas mengalahkan alpha mesum itu.

"Ah, aku lupa! Kaja!"

Aku menarik tangan Daniel dan segera menuju papan nilai yang terletak di luar kelas kami, yaitu 2-A. Kelas A ini hanya diisi oleh orang-orang jenius saja.

"Mwoya?!"

Aku berteriak sangat kencang hingga beberapa alpha yang lewat melihat ku keheranan.

"Kelihatan nya kau berada di peringkat 2 lagi Yoon! Kita sama ya, aku tidak bisa mengalahkan mu dan kau tidak bisa mengalahkan Namjoon. Mungkin itu sebab nya aku selalu berada di bawah kalian."

Aku mencari nama Kang Daniel, rupa nya ia memang tepat dibawah ku lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja orang paling menyebalkan muncul mengganggu ku!

"Hahahaha! Sudahlah omega yang manis! Kau memang tidak bisa mengalahkan alpha yang tampan seperti ku, kau bisa berhenti berjuang kok. Ah! Atau kau ingin aku buat mendesah di bawah ku agar kau merasa baik? Aku tidak keberatan kok melakukan nya! Apa lagi kepada mu Min Yoongi kau sangat manis! Hahahaha..."

Aku merasakan darah ku mengalir deras ke kepala ku, aku ingin menendang otak kotor tapi cerdas milik si Namjoon ini. Tapi, aku di tarik paksa oleh Daniel masuk ke dalam kelas lagi.

"Ya, ya, yak! Kang Daniel lepaskan aku!"

Aku mencoba memberontak, tapi Daniel menarik ku lebih kuat lagi. Aku merutuki tubuh mungil ku ini.T.T

"Kau kenapa sih Yoongi? Kaukan tahu Namjoon itu siapa? Apa kau lupa ia anak kesayangan kepala sekolah? Kau bisa di pindahkan ke kelas khusus omega lagi jika kau bersikap tidak pantas pada alpha, terutama Namjoon!"

Kang Daniel berbisik pada ku tentang Namjoon. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Ketika aku bisa mengalahkan nya aku yakin ia akan bertekuk lutut di bawah kaki ku.

.

.

.

Sial! Pelajaran olah raga. Tidak ada pelajaran yang lebih buruk dari ini. Oh ayolah, omega mana yang mau berkeringat di depan alpha? Banyak. Tapi tidak aku.

"Aku sangat suka pelajaran olahraga, aku selalu merasa segar setelah nya!"

Kang Daniel meregangkan tubuh nya melakukan pemanasan. Aku menatap iri ke arah Kang Daniel, bagaimana tidak. Ia adalah seorang pria yang tampan, keren, berkharisma, terlebih lagi ia seorang alpha. Jika ia berkeringat ia akan terlihat keren dan para omega lain akan berteriak histeris kepadanya. Jika aku berkeringat? Cih! Membayangkan nya saja aku tidak mau.

Ck! Kelompok Namjoon baru saja memasuki lapangan. Melihat wajah Namjoon saja aku bisa mual, apa lagi seluruh komplotan nya aku bisa muntah atau bisa lebih buruk.

Salah satu dari komplotan nya mendatangi ku dan Daniel, dia ini yang paling buruk.

"Halo Yoongi! Kau tetap manis seperti biasa nya! Bagaimana bisa? Apa rahasia nya? Apa kau memakai sesuatu agar selalu terlihat manis? Apa iya? Ngomong-ngomong apa kau punya waktu luang? Apa kau ada? Bagaimana jika pulang sekolah? Atau sore nanti? Jika ada, apa kau ingin berkencan dengan ku? Kau tidak sibuk, kan? Kau mau kan Yoongi? Mau kan?"

Rasa nya perempatan sudut siku-siku muncul di jidat ku. Anak ini cerewet sekali, dari pada menjawab nya aku menarik tangan Kang Daniel dan pindah ke sudut lapangan tepat di bawah pohon agar aku bisa berteduh disana.

"Kau tidak punya kesempatan Jimin, Yoongi itu punya Kang Daniel!"

Salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Hoseok berteriak sekencang-kencang nya, untuk apa? Membuang tenaga saja, padahal Jimin tepat berada di samping nya.

"Kelakuan mereka semakin aneh setiap harinya."

Kang Daniel memposisikan tubuh nya duduk di sebelah ku. Tangan besar nya tak sengaja menyentuh paha ku, membuat darah ku berdesir. Tapi, seperti nya ia tak sadar apa yang di belai nya. Lupakan sajalah!

Kim Jong In, guru olahraga yang suka sekali kegiatan fisik baru saja tiba, dengan wajah yang menahan sesuatu-

"DASAR ANAK PEMALAS! AKU SUDAH BILANG LARI DULU 2 KELILING! SEKARANG KALIAN HARUS LARI 10 KELILING!"-atau tidak.

"Oh, Sial!"

Kami semua pun segera berlari mengelilingi lapangan sepuluh kali. Aku benci ini! Yang lain terlihat tidak mempersalahkan nya, apa lagi Kang Daniel yang ntah kapan sudah berada paling depan. Terjepit di antara 19 alpha sangatlah tidak menyenangkan. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran ku hingga tidak menyadari ada batu di depan ku, menyebabkan aku terjatuh dan seorang alpha menindih ku.

Aku mengerjapkan mata ku dan berpikir.

TIDAK! Aku merasakan sesuatu yang keras-

TIDAK!

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Aku paling suka baca screenplays yang omegaverse. Ntah kenapa aku lebih suka Yoongi itu female omega dari pada male omega. Karena itu di fanfic ini aku buat Yoongi GS!

Jangan biarkan kotak review menganggur!^~^

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Kami semua pun segera berlari mengelilingi lapangan sepuluh kali. Aku benci ini! Yang lain terlihat tidak mempersalahkan nya, apa lagi Kang Daniel yang ntah kapan sudah berada paling depan. Terjepit di antara 19 alpha sangat lah tidak menyenangkan. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran ku hingga tidak menyadari ada batu di depan ku, menyebabkan aku terjatuh dan seorang alpha menindih ku.

TIDAK! Aku merasakan sesuatu yang keras-

TIDAK!

.

.

.

 **BTS belong to Big Hit Entertaiment**

 **Warning : Kang Daniel X Fem Yoongi X BTS member, GS! A/B/O verse.**

 **Rating : M (for save)**

 **Beast Omega**

.

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

Aish! Aku sangat membenci keadaan seperti ini. Aku mencoba mendorong tubuh alpha yang ada di atas ku, tapi ia tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Ia bahkan mencoba mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah ku. Apa ia ingin mencium ku?

"Aku menyukai mu Min Yoongi! Jadilah pacar ku!"

Tidak ini sangat gawat aku tidak sudi ciuman pertama ku diambil oleh alpha aneh yang bernama Kim Taehyung. Sungguh tidak ada orang yang lebih aneh dari pada dia yang aku ketahui.

"Kang Daniel!"

Aku berteriak sekencang-kencang nya memanggil Kang Daniel berharap ia segera berlari ke tempat ku.

"Yak! Kim Taehyung!"

Dengan kasar Daniel menarik tubuh Taehyung dari atas tubuh ku dan merapatkan tubuh ku ke dada bidang nya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya nya kepada ku.

"Yak! Kim Taehyung! Yoongi itu punya Kang Daniel kau tidak punya kesempatan!"

Lagi-lagi bocah ini berteriak, apa tenggorokan nya sebuah toa?

"Ne..." jawab ku.

Aku melihat Kang Daniel mengepalkan tangan nya, marah. Tapi mengapa? Aku baik-baik saja. Walaupun aku sempat mendapatkan sinyal bahaya tadi.

Kim Taehyung berjalan mendekati Kang Daniel, meraih bahu nya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Waspalah aku akan merebut Yoongi dari mu!"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan bocah aneh itu pada Kang Daniel tapi-

"Yak! Mworago?" Kang Daniel berteriak dan meninju Taehyung tepat di hidung nya. Membuat hidung Taehyung berdarah.

"IGE MWOYA?!"

Aish! Gumpalan otot ini datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Kejadian ini bisa menjadi lebih buruk lagi. Apa yang akan terjadi? Tidak, aku tidak peduli pada alien itu. Maksudku, apa yang akan terjadi pada Kang Daniel.

"Tidak ada yang menjawab, huh?"

Pria otot ini melihat kami satu persatu. Mwo? Apa ia akan menunjukku, karena aku "spesies" yang lain? Maksudku bukan spesies seperti E.T, tahu._-

"Kau! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Eh? A-A-aku?"

"Tentu saja! Apa kau tak mendengar?"

Aish! Jjinja! Kenapa harus aku? Aku harus menjawab apa? Tidak mungkin aku berkata "Pria ini hampir memperkosa ku!" Mau taruh dimana wajah cantik ku? Aku melirik Kang Daniel, berharap semoga ia mengerti posisi ku.

"Tidak, terjadi apa-apa! Mereka hanya bergelut."

Seorang Pria jangkung merangkul Taehyung dan Kang Daniel mencoba terlihat akrab. Hello? Usaha mu sia-sia kawan_-.

"Kau siapa?" tanya si gumpalan otot.

"Aku murid mu." jawab pria jangkung itu.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi nama mu siapa?"

Si pria otot (aku rasa tidak sopan memanggil guru sendiri gumpalan otot), menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya heran melihat daya tangkap si murid.

"Nama ku Kim Soekjin!"

Pria itu dengan mantap menjawab nama nya. Sedangkan si pria otot mengerutkan dahi nya.

"Kau kira aku buta ya? Sudah jelas mereka berkelahi dan kau beraninya berbohong! Kalian bertiga harus kena hukum!"

"HAH?!" jerit mereka serempak.

.

.

.

Di sinilah aku sekarang, menemani Kang Daniel menjalani hukuman nya, disertai teriakan jalang para omega. TAPI BUKAN AKU!

"Kang Daniel!"

"Taehyung!"

"Jin Oppa!"

Aish! Emang nya apa sih yang harus di teriaki dari mereka? Abs mereka? Dada bidang mereka? Ya, tentu saja. Aku akui itu badan mereka sangat bagus, apalagi tubuh Kang Daniel sangat proposional. Mungkin ini adalah hukuman yang paling dinikmati oleh omega. Para alpha tampan yang berkeringat tengah mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola dengan bertelanjang dada, menyebabkan para omega menginginkan sentuhan mereka. Tapi bukan aku ya!

Aku heran melihat para jalang ini, untuk apa mereka berlari mengikuti ketiga orang itu? Tidak bisakah mereka duduk anteng seperti ku? Cih! Itu membuang-buang tenaga. Toh, nanti mereka juga berlari kesini. Oi! Oi! Para jalang itu menjadi liar! Mereka juga ingin membuka baju nya! Dasar gila! Eew! Aku tidak punya niat melihat tubuh sesama omega.

"Baiklah sudah cukup! Para omega ini menggila!"

Guru otot itu (sudah saat nya aku memenggilnya guru), berteriak bahwa hukuman nya telah selesai. Menyebabkan para omega jalang mendesah kecewa. Hello? Para alpha ini sudah terengah-engah! Masasih para jalang enggak...

Kang Daniel berjalan menghampiri ku, mengambil baju olahraga nya yang ada di depan kaki ku. Aku tidak berniat memberikan nya, tangan ku tidak ingin bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Jadilah, ia membungkuk untuk mengambil baju nya. Wajah ku memerah ketika melihat abs Kang Daniel lebih dekat dan terlebih lagi bau maskulin Kang Daniel menyeruak masuk ke penciuman ku membuat ku sedikit pusing.

"Mian, lama!"

"Huh?"

Aku berhenti memijit pelipisku dan menatap nya.

"Ya, tidak apa!"

Kang Daniel lalu menarik pergelangan tangan ku agar kami berjalan bersama menuju kelas 2-A. Bau Daniel menyeruak lebih kuat ke dalam rongga dada ku menyebabkan kepala ku menjadi lebih pusing. Akhirnya aku berlari meninggalkan nya, tapi aku tidak ingin ia berpikir bahwa aku menjauhi nya. Jadi,

"Yang terakhir harus melakukan semua perintah yang menang!" lebih baik membuatnya seperti ini.

"Ooo... Kau akan menyesal Min Yoongi!"

Yak! Pabo! Aku lupa Kang Daniel atlit lari waktu kami SMP. Tapi, aku tidak mau kalah! Aku berlari secepat yang ku bisa, yang pastinya itu sia-sia_T. Lari Kang Daniel sangat kencang, susah sekali mengejarnya. Sial! Aku jadi terengah-engah. Aku benci ini.

Kang Daniel yang sudah sampai di depan kelas menunggu ku untuk masuk bersama nya. Wajah ku sudah memerah akibat kelelahan dan napas ku pun juga terengah-engah. Aish! Meneyebalkan sekali. Kami pun memasuki kelas bersama. Ketika kami masuk, kami disuguhi oleh siulan yang menggema.

"Yak! Kang Daniel! Kau ngapain bersama Yoongi, huh? Mengapa wajah nya memerah? Mengapa di terengah-engah? Mengapa baju mu basah? Mengapa kalian masuk bersama? Kalian habis dari mana? Jawab aku!"

Kang Daniel maju melangkah mendekati bocah cerewet yang bernama Park Jimin dan menepuk-nepuk kepala nya.

"Anak kecil tidak usah tahu, ini adalah urusan orang dewasa.."

"MWORAGO?!"

Anak itu terlihat kesal karena perkataan Kang Daniel dan mencoba memukul kepala nya. Haruskah aku memberikan kursi pada nya? Oh, ayolah! Dimana otak nya? Bahkan tinggi nya tidak melebihi pundak Daniel.

Dari pada mengurusi hal yang tidak berguna, aku lebih memilih duduk di bangku kesayangan ku. Paling pojok, dekat jendela, dan aku duduk sendirian, tidak harus bersama alpha. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus duduk bersama alpha, apalagi kalau bersama si yadong Namjoon dan si cerewet Park Jimin. Kalau bersama Kang Daniel si tidak masalah. Tapi, Kang Daniel lebih suka duduk bersama Seong Woo, kata nya sih demi keamanan ku. Emang nya kalau aku duduk bersama nya, aku akan tidak aman? Apa dia akan menggigit ku?

 _Krieet_

Pintu kelas pun dibuka memperlihatkan wali kelas kami pak Minhyuk, bersama murid alpha yang kelihatan angkuh sekali. Ish! Melihat wajah nya saja sudah membuatku muak! Abaikan saja wajah manis tampan nya itu, rahang tegas nya, tubuh tegap nya, abaikan saja itu!

"Baiklah, bapak akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru pada kalian! Silahkan perkenalkan diri mu!"

"Nama ku Jeon Jungkook! Sekian!"

Huh? Perkenalan macam apa itu?

"Ok, Jungkook-ah kau bisa duduk di samping Min Yoongi. Yoongi angkat tangan mu!"

"MWO?!"

"Nah itu dia, padahal aku menyuruh nya mengangkat tangan bukan nya menjerit."

Pak Minhyuk meninggalkan kelas kami, membiarkan anak baru itu tersenyum angkuh di depan kelas. Aish! Aku ingin meninju wajah nya!

"Seorang omega, heh? Menarik sekali!"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Fanfic ini sengaja aku buat gk seputar member BTS aja, semoga kalian semua menikmatinya ya! (Emang makanan_-)

Review nya donk.. Biar aku jadi semangat menulis FF ini! ^~^

Ja~ Review?


	3. Chapter 3

"Nama ku Jeon Jungkook! Sekian!"

Huh? Perkenalan macam apa itu?

"Ok, Jungkook-ah kau bisa duduk di samping Min Yoongi. Yoongi angkat tangan mu!"

"MWO?!"

"Nah itu dia, padahal aku menyuruh nya mengangkat tangan bukan nya menjerit."

Pak Minhyuk meninggalkan kelas kami, membiarkan anak baru itu tersenyum angkuh di depan kelas. Aish! Aku ingin meninju wajah nya!

"Seorang omega, heh? Menarik sekali!"

.

.

.

 **BTS belong to Big Hit Entertaiment**

 **Warning : Kang Daniel X Fem Yoongi X BTS member, GS! A/B/O verse.**

 **Rating : M (for save)**

 **Beast Omega!**

.

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

Anak baru itu mendudukan bokong nya tepat dibangku sebelah ku yang sebelum nya kosong. Apa salah ku, sehingga kenyamananku di renggut dari ku? Ini hanyalah hal yang kecil, tapi sangat berarti bagi ku. Aku mendelik tidak suka pada nya. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada ku. Ah! Wae?

"Cih!"

Cih? Itukan kata favoritku. Cih!

 _Krieet_

Pintu di buka kembali, kali ini oleh guru hangul yang sangat aku suka. Pak Lee Min Ho.

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Kelihatan nya ada anak baru! Tampan sekali!"

Huh? Apa nya yang tampan? Dengkul ku? Aku meliriknya kembali. Heing? Apa-apaan earphone itu? Hello? Ini dikelas guys! Seharus nya disini belajar bukan nya mendengarkan lagu dan mencoba tidur. _

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Jika ingin tidur pergilah ke atap!"

Aku menggoyang-goyangkan bahu nya, agar ia bangun dan segera pergi dari sini.

"Do not distrub!"

Ia makin menundukkan kepala nya.

"Aish! Jjinja! Dengkuran mu mengganggu! Kau harus pergi!" aku makin membentak nya.

"Yak! Apa masalah mu, HAH?!" dia membalas teriakan ku.

 _BRAAK_

"Mau tahu apa masalah nya?! Masalah nya adalah kalian berdua mengganggu proses mengajar ku! Berdiri di luar sekarang!"

Aish! Pak Min Ho marah pada ku, karena bocah sialan ini! Awas saja jika nilai ku jelek dimata pelajaran nya, akan aku gigit kau!

Disinilah aku didepan pintu masuk kelas 2-A bersama bocah kelinci yang ingin aku pukul wajah nya. Ish! Bagaimana ia bisa tenang disituasi seperti ini? Ia bahkan tidur sambil berdiri. Heh.. Emang nya ia multi talenta? Lalu apa? Apakah ia bisa tidur dengan sebelah mata terbuka?

"Mwoya? Apa kau sudah jatuh hati padaku? Hoem.."

Bisa-bisa nya ia berkata padaku, sambil menambahkan "hoem..." Di akhir kalimat nya. Aish!

"Teruslah bermimpi tuan, dan akan aku pastikan kau jatuh dari langit yang paling tinggi!"

"Hoh? Begitu ya?"

"Tidak dengar perkataan ku?"

"Dengar ya omega, satu-satu orang yang akan jatuh adalah kau!"

Ia menatap ku seolah mengintimidasi. Dia berjalan mendekati ku, semakin dekat hingga aku merapatkan tubuh ku di dinding. Ia mengurung ku menggunakan kedua lengan nya yang bertumpu di dinding. Aku merasakan sinyal bahaya yang sangat kuat, aku ingin berteriak memanggil Daniel..

Ia semakin tajam menatap ku, aku takut..

"Lihat! Kau hanyalah omega, sama seperti omega lain nya. Kau tidak bisa melawan alpha, aku hanya menatapmu dan kau sudah ketakutan!"

Dia mengangkat dagu ku menggunakan telunjuk nya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menatap nya, aku merasakan tubuh ku bergetar. Jebal! Tolong aku!

 _SRAAK_

"MWOYA?!"

Aku mendengar pintu kelas di buka, aku yakin itu Daniel. Aku sangat yakin itu Daniel hingga aku melihat siapa orang itu. Pria itu menarik Jungkook dan meninju rahang nya, membuat pria yang di pukul terduduk di lantai.

"Ki-Ki-Kim Seokjin?!"

"Ne.. Appoyo?" tanya nya khawatir pada ku.

"Andwe!" jawab ku.

Aku sudah berkata tidak ketika ia bertanya apa ada yang sakit pada ku. Namun, seolah ia tidak percaya, ia menyeretku menuju UKS dan meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terduduk dan-TERTAWA?! Ia sudah gila rupa nya. Apa karena pukulan Seokjin? Ah! Molla!

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Jjinjayo!"

"Kau berkata seperti itu tapi wajah mu pucat bukan main! Sungguh kau sangat pucat!"

Disinilah aku sekarang, di kasur UKS yang sangat nyaman sambil meyakinkan pada seorang namja bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh baik-baik saja.

"Jebal, Min Yoongi! Kau membuat ku khawatir, istirahat saja disini!"

"Tapi-"

Aku segera membungkan mulut ku setelah ia mengeluarkan aura alpha nya. Jujur saja aku merasa takut kembali. Aku tidak pernah merasakan aura alpha sebelum nya, milik Kang Daniel sekalipun. Bahkan, Jungkook pun tidak mengeluarkan aura nya.

"Arraseo... Kau boleh pergi..."

Akhirnya aku pasrah dan memilih berbaring di kasur empuk milik UKS sambil menatap punggung lebar milik Seokjin. Aku memejamkan mata ku yang tiba-tiba mengantuk. Setelah kepergian Seokjin, sayup-sayup aku mendengar pintu UKS kembali di buka. Apa itu Seokjin? Lalu aku jatuh tertidur.

 _"Kajima chigu..."_

 _Seorang gadis kecil menangis dihadapan seorang anak lelaki, meminta agar ia tidak pergi. Awalnya aku mengira anak lelaki itu Kang Daniel, namun rasa nya kami terlalu kecil untuk bertemu. Seingatku aku bertemu Kang Daniel ketika aku berumur 5 tahun. Lalu anak lelaki itu siapa?_

 _"Aku juga tidak mau Yoongi.. Tapi, Eomma, Appa berkata kami harus pergi."_

 _"Waeyo?"_

 _Hiks hiks hiks_

 _Gadis kecil itu, yang ku rasa adalah aku, menangis sesenggukan ketika anak lelaki itu akan pergi meninggalkan nya. Tangan kecil nya terulur untuk mengelus puncak kepala ku. Membuat ku menangis sejadi-jadinya._

 _"Jangan menangis Yoongi, kita akan bertemu lagi besar nanti dan kita akan bersama selama nya!"_

 _"Apa kau berjanji?"_

 _"Ya, aku janji!"_

 _Anak lelaki itu kembali menepuk-nepuk kepala ku dan akhir nya pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri._

Aku terbangun dari mimpi ku dan memegang puncuk kepala ku. Rasa nya nyata sekali, seperti kepala ku benar-benar di pegang oleh seseorang. Aku pun menepuk-nepuk kembali kepala ku.

"Apa kau geger otak?"

"OMAYA!"

Jantung ku hampir saja melompat ketika aku melihat seseorang di samping ku. Itu adalah si otak kotor, Kim Namjoon. Reflek saja aku menyilangkan kedua tangan ku di depan dada. Apa ia telah melakukan sesuatu pada ku? Apa ia menciumku ketika aku tertidur? Apa ia menyentuhku? Aish! Bayangan ini membuat ku bergidik ngeri!

"Relax, aku hanya membaui mu. Tidak melakukan hal yang lain!"

"MWOYAAA?!"

Aku melompat ke atas Namjoon dan memukul-mukul kepala nya, berharap otak kotor nya juga ikut terpukul. Aku tidak peduli bokong ku menduduki tubuh nya, yang harus aku lakukan adalah melampiaskan ke kesalan ku pada otak nya.

 _SREET_

Pintu UKS terbuka, menampilkan sesosok makhluk yang mempunyai tenggorokan multi fungsi. Oh, sial! Aku baru ingat bagaimana posisi ku saat ini dengan Namjoon. Aku yakin toa berjalan ini tidak akan berpikiran yang positif tentang kami.

 _Jepret_

DIA MEMOTRET KAMI?!

"Ya! Hoseok! Chakam-"

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tubuh ku seperti dibalik. Kini Namjoon lah yang berada di atas ku, aku ingin muntah! Bagaimana ini? Aku mengumpan diri ku sendiri pada gorila!

"Aku yakin kau telah menggodaku. Jadi, aku akan membalas usaha mu!"

Sebelum ia mencium ku, aku menendang mr. P nya sekeras mungkin menyebabkan ia terjungkang dari atas kasur. Aku tertawa dalam hati! Kini aku harus mengejar Hoseok sebelum ia menunjukkan foto itu pada yang lain.

"Aku benar-benar melihat nya! Yoongi menindih Namjoon!"

Sial! Aku terlambat 3 detik! Sial nya lagi ia bercerita pada semua orang di kelas. Apa ia berganti profesi dari toa berjalan menjadi penceramah yang menggunakan toa? Apa yang akan Kang Daniel pikirkan tentang ku?

"Jadi, Yoongi menindih Namjoon? Yoongi juga sering menindih ku.."

Ya, Ya, Ya! Kang Daniel! Mworago?!

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Hayo... Siapa yang otak nya yadong? Bilang Nae!

Me: Nae!

Review kalian aku nantiin ya!^~^

Don't Be Silent Reader...


	4. Chapter 4

Sebelum ia mencium ku, aku menendang mr. P nya sekeras mungkin menyebabkan ia terjungkang dari atas kasur. Aku tertawa dalam hati! Kini aku harus mengejar Hoseok sebelum ia menunjukkan foto itu pada yang lain.

"Aku benar-benar melihat nya! Yoongi menindih Namjoon!"

Sial! Aku terlambat 3 detik! Sial nya lagi ia bercerita pada semua orang di kelas. Apa ia berganti profesi dari toa berjalan menjadi penceramah yang menggunakan toa? Apa yang akan Kang Daniel pikirkan tentang ku?

"Jadi, Yoongi menindih Namjoon? Yoongi juga sering menindih ku.."

Ya, Ya, Ya! Kang Daniel! Mworago?!

.

.

.

 **BTS belong to Big Hit Entertaiment**

 **Warning : Kang Daniel X Fem Yoongi X BTS member, GS! A/B/O verse.**

 **Rating : M (for save)**

 **Beast Omega!**

.

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

"Jadi, Yoongi tipe omega yang mendominasi ya.. Aku makin suka pada mu!"

Aku hampir saja muntah ketika Taehyung memberikan kiss jarak jauh nya pada ku. Tunggu! Aku rasa aku sudah muntah di dalam tenggorokan ku, tapi itu turun kembali. Eew! _

Aku melihat Park Jimin berlari kecil ke arah ku. Mau apa dia?

"Hei, Yoongi! Aku juga ingin ditindih oleh mu! Bisakah? Kau mau? Kalau nanti sore? Mau ya? Ayo kita kencan?"

 _SRAAK_

Aku dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Pelaku yang membuka pintu merangkul bahu ku, membuatku ingin menabok nya.

"Tidak bisa, Yoongi adalah milik ku! Bukankah di UKS tadi sangat menyenangkan? Apa kau tidak merasakan sakit di antara pahamu?"

Ish! Si otak kotor ini datang di saat yang sangat pas sekali, dan apa yang dikatakan nya? Membuat ku makin terlihat buruk saja!Aku mengangkat kaki kanan ku dan menendang hidung nya menyebabkan Namjoon terlentang di lantai dengan hidung bersimbah darah. Bahkan Jungkook yang tidak peduli pun menatap ke arah ku.

OMAYA! Eotteohke?

"Aw~ Ini sangat sakit Yoongi~"

Aku jadi teringat perkataan Daniel tentang Namjoon. Bagaimana jika ia melaporkan ku pada kepala sekolah? Aku tidak ingin satu kelas dengan para omega jalang itu! Eotteohke?

Aku melirik Kang Daniel yang tengah meringis pada ku, mungkin itu pertanda 'Aku tidak bisa membantu mu, Mian' pada ku.

"Mi-Mi-Mianhae.." cicit ku pada nya, sambil mencoba mengilap darah dari hidung nya.

"Aku ingin memaafkan mu, tapi aku ragu kalau urusan ini tidak akan berujung pada keputusan kepala sekolah. Aku bisa melaporkan mu, tahu!"

Aku berhenti mengilap darah nya dan memasang wajah semanis mungkin agar dia tidak melaporkan ku.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun. Jebal jangan melapor pada kepala sekolah..."

"Apapun?" tanya nya.

"Ne..."

Tunggu! Aku berkata apapun? Aish! Bagaimana jika ia meminta yang aneh-aneh pada ku? Bagaimana jika ia minta aku memuaskan nya? Yang lebih buruk, bagaimana jika ia meminta ku menjadi omega nya?

 **"Tunggu aku di kelas pulang sekolah nanti!"**

Ia membisikkan nya tepat di telinga ku, dengan penekanan di setiap kata nya. Aish!

Ia pun bangkit dan tersenyum penuh arti pada ku. Aku memasang wajah sedatar mungkin sambil berjalan ke arah meja ku. Aku bisa merasakan semua alpha menatap ku. Aku ingin membenturkan kepala ku ke tembok_T

"Omega yang mendominasi, huh?"

Aku mencoba tidak mendengar ocehan nya dan menundukkan kepala ku diatas meja berharap hari ini segera berakhir, aku merasakan nafas berat Jungkook di dekat telinga ku.

 **"Aku ingin di dominasi oleh mu..."**

Ah sial! Aku ingin bolos sampai pulang!

KRIINNGG

Akhirnya bel pulang telah berbunyi, aku tidak bisa mengangkat wajah ku di samping Kang Daniel aku terlalu malu. Apalagi aku harus berjalan berdua dengan nya hingga kami tiba di rumah masing-masing. Aku ingin menghilang!

"Yoongi..." panggilnya.

"N-N-N-Ne?!" sial pake gugup lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan-"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa!" jawabku kelewat cepat.

"Opseoyo..." ulang ku.

Dia merapatkan tubuh ku pada nya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala ku. Aku jadi teringat mimpi ku tentang anak lelaki yang menepuk-nepuk kepala ku.

"Daniel.."

"Hm..."

Aku bertanya pada nya masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Apa kau menjengukku di UKS?"

"Shireoh! Wae?"

"Ah, andwae. Aku penasaran saja!"

Akhirnya aku sampai dirumah ku, setelah Kang Daniel masuk ke rumah di sebelah ku baru aku masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku melepas sepatu, tas, dan seragam ku, lalu melemparnya sembarang ke tempat pakaian kotor. Toh! Tidak akan ada yang marah, orangtua ku tengah berada di Gimpo sekarang, biasa urusan pekerjaan. Sebenarnya mereka menyuruh ku untuk tinggal bersama Daniel, tapi Daniel menolak ku mentah-mentah!

Dari pada memakai baju dan rok, aku lebih memilih memakai bra dan underwear saja. Aku berjalan menuju kamar ku untuk beristirahat. Ini aneh, aku merasa aku tidak mematikan lampunya! Aku pun berjalan meraba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu. Cklak!

"OMAYA!"

Aku terjatuh sangking kaget nya melihat seorang pria di atas kasur ku, pria itu tengah tersenyum pada ku. Aku kira dia hantu, kaki ku masih terasa lemas sampai sekarang, dia berjalan mendekati ku, aku ingin bangun tapi rasa nya lemas sekali.

"Wow! Badan mu bagus sekali!"

Aku baru teringat bahwa aku tidak memakai baju, dan Namjoon melihat tubuh indah ku. Hell No!

"AAAAAA!"

Aku berlari keluar kamar dan mengambil selimut dari kamar tamu di sebelah kamar ku. Lalu aku berjalan kembali menuju kamar ku dimana Namjoon tengah tersenyum dengan mesum nya. Aku ingin menendang kembali wajah nya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini, hah?!"

Tanya ku sedikit membentak nya.

"Mudah saja!"

Ia menunjuk jendala kamar ku yang tidak di kunci. Sial! Pasti aku lupa.

"Bagaimana kau tahu rumah ku?"

Selidik ku.

"Aku sudah bilang pada mu, tunggu aku didalam kelas sepulang sekolah, tapi kau malah pulang bersama Kang Daniel. Jadi, aku mengikuti kalian, selagi kau menunggu Kang Daniel memasuki rumah nya, aku menemukan jendela kamar mu terbuka, jadi aku masuk saja."

Ah! Pajeo! Aku lupa tentang kejadian di kelas. Aku berjalan mendekati lemari pakaian ku disamping Namjoon. Ketika aku ingin membuka nya, Namjoon menarik tangan ku serta membanting tubuh ku ke atas kasur dengan dia diatas ku. Aku dalam bahaya!

"Apa kau ingat perkataan mu, tentang kau yang akan melakukan apa saja?"

Aku meneguk saliva ku, semoga yang aku bayangkan tidak akan terjadi.

"Aku ingin..."

Ia mendekatkan wajah nya ke perpotongan leher ku.

"...berkencan dengan mu!"

 **. . . . .**

Huh?

Untung saja ia tidak meminta hal yang aneh pada ku, kalau soal kencan sih aku bisa mengabulkan nya.

"Baiklah, biarkan aku memakai baju dulu."

"Tidak bisakah aku melihat mu memakai baju?"

Aku menatap nya garang.

"Oky doky! Yang cepat ya!"

Aku memilih memakai denim blu jeans dan dipadukan dengan spaghetti strap halter top, mini skirt, boot hitam setinggi paha, dan untuk mempercantik diriku yang sudah cantik ini aku memakai choker hitam.

Aku keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri Namjoon yang-sudah berganti baju?! Aku berjalan mendekati nya, melirik nya heran. Aku yakin tadi ia menggunakan seragam sekolah. Kapan ia berganti pakaian?

"Kau tahu aku selalu membawa baju ganti.."

Seolah tahu pertanyaan ku aku melirik penampilan nya. Kemeja kotak-kotak yang sama dengan mini skirt ku di padukan dengan kaos hitam, jeans hitam dan sepatu kets putih. Bagaimana kemeja nya bisa sama dengan rok ku? Aku tidak mau dibilang berpacaran dengan nya.

"Kau terlihat cantik Yoongi!"

Aku menyibakkan rambut hitam sebahu ku pada nya. Mencoba terlihat angkuh. Aku menuntun nya untuk berjalan keluar dari rumah ku. Namun sebelum aku membuka pintu rumah, bagaimana jika Daniel melihat ku dengan si yadong ini? Aku menarik tangan Namjoon untuk lewat pintu belakang saja.

Ketika aku membuka pintu belakang aku melihat motor sport hitam tengah menanti kami. Rupa nya si Namjoon ini telah memperhitungkan semua nya.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Ini beberapa info buat kalian!^~^

Denim adalah sebuah model jaket yang terbuat dari bahan jeans dan memiliki ciri khas kancing di bagian penutup bukaan badan dan lengan yang memiliki panjang ukuran sebatas pinggang. Jenis jaket denim ini termasuk ke dalam fashion casual.

Halter Top, tank top jenis halter top adalah jenis kaos wanita tanpa lengan dengan tali yang menggantung pada leher bagian belakang. Pakaian jenis ini akan memamerkan bagian punggung lebih lebar dibandingkan bagian dada, ada banyak jenis Halter Top contoh nya adalah Spaghetti Strap Halter Top

Choker, model kalung yang mengetat pada leher pemakainya sebab panjangnya hanya sekitar 30-35 cm.

Review nya donk...!^~^


	5. Chapter 5

Seolah tahu pertanyaan ku aku melirik penampilan nya. Kemeja kotak-kotak yang sama dengan mini skirt ku di padukan dengan kaos hitam, jeans hitam dan sepatu kets putih. Bagaimana kemeja nya bisa sama dengan rok ku? Aku tidak mau dibilang berpacaran dengan nya.

"Kau terlihat cantik Yoongi!"

Aku menyibakkan rambut hitam sebahu ku pada nya. Mencoba terlihat angkuh. Aku menuntun nya untuk berjalan keluar dari rumah ku. Namun sebelum aku membuka pintu rumah, bagaimana jika Daniel melihat ku dengan si yadong ini? Aku menarik tangan Namjoon untuk lewat pintu belakang saja.

Ketika aku membuka pintu belakang aku melihat motor sport hitam tengah menanti kami. Rupa nya si Namjoon ini telah memperhitungkan semua nya.

.

.

.

 **BTS belong to Big Hit Entertaiment**

 **Warning : Kang Daniel X Fem Yoongi X BTS member, GS! A/B/O verse.**

 **Rating : M (for save)**

 **Beast Omega!**

.

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

Namjoon berjalan ke arah motor sport nya dan mulai menghidupkan mesin nya. Ia menungguku untuk ikut menaiki motor nya. Tapi, aku teringat sesuatu. Aku memakai mini skirt, jika aku menaiki motor nya underwear pink ku bisa kelihatan. Aku tidak mau tampak murahan di depan alpha.

"Oh! Benar!"

Namjoon turun dari motor nya dan berjalan ke arah ku. Ia membuka kemeja nya dan menyampirkan nya ke pinggang ku. Untuk sesaat jantung ku berdegup kencang. Baru kali ini aku melihat Namjoon segentle ini.

"Aku tidak ingin alpha lain melihat paha mulus mu. Cukup aku saja!"

Dan pemikiran ku sebelum nya tentang nya runtuh begitu saja. Bagaikan istana pasir.

Aku pun menaiki motor sport milik Namjoon, setidaknya paha ku tertutupi akibat kemeja besar milik nya. Ia mengambil kedua tangan ku dan memposisikan nya seperti aku tengah memeluk nya. Aku ingin menolak nya, tapi ia bilang-

"Kita sedang berkencan!" -dan aku tidak bisa membantahnya.

Disinilah aku, menaiki motor sport hitam bersama seorang alpha, yang tengah aku peluk membuat beberapa alpha menyiuli kami. Aku lihat para omega menatap iri pada ku. Apa kau tidak tahu, bahwa aku akan dengan senang hati bertukar tempat dengan mu.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu. Pegangan yang erat!"

Aku pun mengencangkan pelukan ku pada nya, membuatku merasakan abs nya Namjoon. Hii~ kok aku merasa seram ya?

Akhirnya kami tiba di sebuah tempat yang sangat indah yaitu Banpo Hangang Park. Ini adalah taman yang sangat populer yang berada di sisi selatan sungai Han yang berpusat di Banpo Bridge yang terletak di antara Hannam Bridge dan Dongjak Bridge. Di kedua sisi Banpo Bridge terdapat air mancur yang sangat

indah, yaitu Rainbow Fountain. Aku sangat menyukai air mancur itu.

Namjoon mengajak ku ke sebuah pulau buatan yang indah, yaitu Seorae Island (Seoraeseom). Di mana pada musim semi diadakan festival di tempat ini, seperti Searaeseom Butterfly dan Rate Flowers Festival. Sayang kami tidak bisa melihat nya.

Namjoon mengajak ku untuk ikut bergabung dengan sekumpulan orang yang bernyanyi. Ini hal yang wajar. Biasanya akan ada sekelompok musisi kecil-kecilan yang bernyanyi dan para pengunjung yang tertarik pun akan ikut bernyanyi bersama.

Aku merasakan suara penyanyi pria itu mengalun lembut di telinga ku. Aku memejamkan mata ku, membayangkan alpha seperti apa yang memiliki suara selembut ini. Walaupun aku tidak tahu penampilan nya, tapi aku yakin alpha ini pasti sangat berkharisma.

 _Everyday I'll give you all of my love..._

 _Naegen cheoeumin sarang..._

 _Museun mallo pyohyeoneul halkka..._

 _Everyday I'll give you all of my heart..._

 _Geudael wihae junbihan geu mal..._

 _Jasin issge malhal su isseo..._

 _Geobi naseo meomchwobeorin..._

 _Neoege saranghae..._

Ntah mengapa ketika ia mengucapkan kata "saranghae" bulu roma ku jadi berdiri. Kata itu terdengar sangat dalam makna nya saat ia mengucapkan kata itu. Ketika orang-orang mulai bubar, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa alpha yang menyanyi tersebut. Alpha itu dengan jelas juga sedang menatap ku. Orang itu adalah Jeon Jungkook.

"Yoongi! Kaja!"

Aku merasa tangan ku di tarik oleh Namjoon, aku melirik ke arah Jungkook kembali. Ia masih menatap ku dengan sangat tajam. Dia terlihat seperti psyco tahu!

Setelah dari pulau buatan Namjoon mengajak ku kembali ke Banpo Bridge. Kami pas sekali di sisi jembatan, dimana nanti Rainbow Fountain akan terlihat jelas dari sini. Aku tidak sabar menunggu malam tiba. Karena Rainbow Fountain hanya bisa di lihat saat malam. Itu pun kalau Namjoon tidak mengajak ku untuk pulang.

"Kau ingin melihat Rainbow Fountain?"

"Aku sangat mau!"

"Kalau begitu kita harus menunggu satu jam lagi."

"Yeay!"

Aku melompat kegirangan menyebabkan Namjoon yang ada di depan ku bersemu merah. Wae? Yak! Aku lupa! Aku kan memakai mini skirt. Kemeja Namjoon sudah aku kembalikan tadi. Aku jadi memerah juga. Dari pada Namjoon melihat wajah ku yang ikut memerah, aku memilih menatap pemandangan di seberang Binpo Bridge.

Satu jam berlalu, akhirnya kami bisa melihat Rainbow Fountain. Dari sisi Binpo Bridge, aku bisa melihat air berwarna pelangi yang keluar dari sisi-sisi jembatan. Itu sangat indah! Aku terpukau di buat nya. Aku selalu menyukai pelangi, entah berapa kali aku sudah melihat nya aku tidak pernah bosan. Telah banyak pengunjung yang datang membuat kami berdesakan. Seorang pengunjung mendorong ku terlalu kuat hingga membuatku merapat ke Namjoon.

Dia merangkulku dan terus memandang Rainbow Fauntain dengan satu tangan menopang dagu nya pada pinggir jembatan. Aku merasa sisi yang berbeda dari Namjoon saat ini. Sisi sosok nya yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelum nya. Mungkin sebenar nya Namjoon tidak terlalu buruk.

"Sudah pukul 10 malam, apa kau mau pulang?"

"Tentu!"

Sudah mejelang pukul satu pagi saat aku tiba di rumah. Ini aneh aku yakin aku mengunci pintu nya. Tapi, kenapa sedikit terbuka? Apa aku lupa menguncinya? Bagaimana jika ada orang didalam? Apa dia penjahat? Apa aku harus memanggil Daniel?

Aku membuka pintu rumah ku dengan perlahan mencoba setenang mungkin. Meskipun samar-samar aku bisa melihat seseorang duduk di sofa ku.

 _Kleek_

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Ketika orang tersebut menghidupkan saklar lampu, aku bisa melihat siapa yang duduk di sofa. Itu Kang Daniel!

"Ya! Kau menakuti ku"

Aku berjalan dan duduk di samping nya.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana. Aku hanya menepati janji ku dengan seseorang."

Aku mulai melepaskan choker ku, rasa nya mengganggu bila terlalu lama memakainya.

"Maksud mu berkencan dengan seorang alpha?"

"Eotteohke-"

"Aku melihat kalian berdua! Jebal Yoongi! Jangan membuat ku memikirkan mu! Tidak bisakah kau juga melihat ku?"

Kang Daniel terlihat frustasi. Melihat nya juga? Apa maksud nya? Aku sering kok melihat nya.

"Aku tengah melihat mu sekarang"

"Bukan itu maksud ku Yoongi. Lupakan saja!"

Kang Daniel lalu menarik ku kedalam dekapan nya. Membuatku sedikit risih, tapi aku tidak ingin menyinggung nya. Jadi, aku balas memeluk nya.

"Tak bisakah kau melihat ku juga Yoongi?"

Aku mendengar lirihan nya. Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa maksud nya.

.

.

.

A/N :

Banpo Hangang Park

Ini adalah taman yang sangat populer yang berada di sisi selatan sungai Han yang berpusat di Banpo Bridge yang terletak di antara Hannam Bridge dan Dongjak Bridge. Di kedua sisi Banpo Bridge terdapat air mancur yang sangat

indah, yaitu Rainbow Fountain yang pernah dinobatkan oleh Guinness Book Of Record di tahun 2008 sebagai jembatan dengan air mancur terpanjang di dunia. Pertunjukan air mancur

diadakan setiap malam mulai bulan April – Oktober. Selain itu di taman ini dibuat sebuah pulau buatan yang indah, yaitu Seorae Island (Seoraeseom). Di mana pada musim semi

diadakan festival di tempat ini, seperti Searaeseom Butterfly dan Rate Flowers Festival. Selain itu berbagai fasilitas dan sarana rekreasi disediakan pula di tempat ini.

Kalau kalian pernah nonton Descendans Of The Sun kalian pasti tahu lagu yang tadi. Kalau kalian belum pernah nonton aku saranin ya, kalian harus nonton!

Aku bingung mau bagaimana membalas review dari kalian para guest. Apakah kalian bersedia login agar aku bisa membalas?

Review please!^~^


	6. Chapter 6

"Aku tengah melihat mu sekarang"

"Bukan itu maksud ku Yoongi. Lupakan saja!"

Kang Daniel lalu menarik ku kedalam dekapan nya. Membuatku sedikit risih, tapi aku tidak ingin menyinggung nya. Jadi, aku balas memeluk nya.

"Tak bisakah kau melihat ku juga Yoongi?"

Aku mendengar lirihan nya. Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa maksud nya.

.

.

.

 **BTS belong to Big Hit Entertaiment**

 **Warning : Kang Daniel X Fem Yoongi X BTS member, GS! A/B/O verse.**

 **Rating : M (for save)**

 **Beast Omega!**

.

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 _"Yoongi-ya! Yoongi-ya!"_

 _Drap drap drap_

 _Aku melihat diri ku yang kecil memaksakan kaki mungilku untuk terus menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat. Seolah tidak ingin membuat seseorang di luar menunggu._

 _"...!"_

 _Hah? Aku tidak bisa mendengar gadis kecil itu (aku) menyebut nama bocah lelaki yang tengah menunggu. Hei! Aku mengenal nya! Anak lelaki itu juga muncul waktu aku bermimpi di UKS._

 _"Ayo, kita bermain di taman hari ini!"_

 _"Kaja!"_

 _Lalu anak lelaki itu membawa ku masuk ke dalam mobil nya. Seolah tahu tujuan nya supir pribadi anak lelaki itu membawa kami pergi. Aku menerka-nerka, kemana anak lelaki ini akan membawa diri ku pergi._

 _Banpo Hangang Park?! Jadi, waktu aku menangis di taman di mimpi ku sebelum nya adalah disini? Tapi, mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingat nya? Anak lelaki ini siapa? Apa hubungan nya dengan ku?_

 _Anak lelaki itu menarik tangan mungil ku mengelilingi taman bersama. Kami berjingkat-jingkat sambil tertawa ceria. Suasana ini terasa tidak asing bagi ku._

 _"Saat kita besar, aku ingin menjadi pacar mu Yoongi!"_

 _"Apa itu pacar?"_

 _"Ntahlah! Tapi, noona ku bilang pacar bisa membuat mu bahagia!"_

 _"Baiklah! Ayo kita berpacaran!"_

Aku terbangun dari mimpi aneh ku. Mungkin ini tidak bisa di sebut mimpi, ini lebih seperti sebuah kenangan lama. Aku tidak pernah bermimpi seperti ini sebelum nya.

Aku mengusap wajah ku kasar mencoba mengingat namun hasil nya nihil. Aku mencoba membalikkan tubuh ku, mencoba tidur kembali.

"OMAY-"

"Tidur saja Yoongi! Aku malas kembali!"

"Setidaknya tidurlah di sofa!"

"Shireoh!"

Dasar Kang Daniel! Berani sekali dia menyelinap ke rumah ku pagi buta begini! Heing? Aku tidak menyuruh nya pulang? Aku juga tidak mengajak nya tidur. Aku melirik pakaian ku, nihil. Aku melirik pakaian Kang Daniel, nihil. Apa yang terjadi?

"AAAAA!"

"Aish! Kau membuat ku terbangun!"

Kang Daniel mendudukkan diri nya di tepi kasur dan menatap ku keheranan. Aneh nya lagi aku juga melakukan hal yang sama pada nya.

"Ah! Wae?"

"Mengapa kau tidur disini?"

Ia melipat tangan nya di depan dada.

"Aku ingin pulang tapi pintu nya terkunci. Aku ingin membangunkan mu tapi kau tertidur pulas. Aku tidak ingin tidur di sofa badan ku bisa sakit semua!"

Aku bisa menerima alasan nya untuk itu. Tapi, mengapa ia tidak memakai baju? Mengapa juga aku tidak memakai baju?

"Lalu pakaian mu?"

"Aku rasa aku tidak sadar saat melepasnya! Bagaimana dengan pakaian mu?"

"Apa maksud mu? Saat tidur aku selalu memakai bra dan, ya kau tahu!"

"Hmm.. Bisa kita tidur kembali?"

Biasanya di saat seperti ini para omega akan mendesah-desah untuk merayu alpha yang di samping nya. Oh sungguh, ini situasi yang sangat, ya kau tahu. Apalagi bila di samping mu adalah alpha seperti Kang Daniel, aku yakin para omega akan rela "dipenuhi" berjam-jam oleh nya. Tapi ingat ya, NOT ME! Aku bukan omega seperti itu. Aku adalah omega yang mendominasi, dan aku tidak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya.

 _Kriinngg! Kriinngg! Kriinngg!_

Aku mengerjapkan mata ku, membiasakan dengan sinar matahari yang menyeruak masuk melalui jendela kamar ku. Aku melirik jam weker ku 06.30 pagi, masih ada waktu 30 menit sebelum lonceng sekolah berbunyi. Itu artinya aku sudah terlambat. Ya aku sudah terlambat!

"Daniel! Daniel!"

"Apasih?"

Aku menunjukkan jam weker ku pada nya dan ia segera melompat dari kasur ku dan menuju rumah nya.

Aku buru-buru memakai sepatu ku. Lupakan seragam ku yang masih pencong, wajah ku yang kusut, dan tentunya rambutku yang sudah tidak pantas di sebut rambut lagi. Daripada menggunakan sisir aku memilih menggunakan jemari ku untuk sedikit merapikan nya. Setelah mengambil ransel ku, aku segera menuju ke luar rumah.

Di luar aku melihat penampilan Daniel yang kurang lebih sama dengan ku. Seragam yang tidak terkancing di balut blazer sekolah, rambut yang amburadul, dasi yang tidak terpasang sempurna, dan wajah yang sama kusut nya dengan ku.

Tidak perlu berlama-lama kami segera berangkat kesekolah menggunakan motor sport merah milik Daniel. Kami mengebut sepanjang jalan raya. Untung saja kami tiba 2 menit sebelum pagar ditutup, nyaris sekali. Kami segera berlari menuju kelas 2-A. Aish! Matilah aku pak Lee Min Ho tidak akan telat sedikit pun!

Akhirnya kami tiba di depan pintu kelas. Aku bisa mendengar pak Lee Min Ho tengah mengabsen murid dan nama Kang Daniel telah terlewatkan. Setelah Namjoon adalah aku. Aku sangat takut. Aku melirik Kang Daniel yang sudah merosot dilantai. Mungkin jiwa nya telah melayang ntah kemana.

"Min Yoongi! Oppseoyo?"

 _SRAAK_

Aku membuka pintu kelas dan mengacungkan tangan ku di udara membuat seisi kelas menatapku. Daniel yang duduk sekarang berdiri di samping ku.

"Hadir pak!"

"Wah, wah, wah! Masuklah kalian berdua!"

Aku bisa melihat Daniel meneguk saliva nya. Keringat dingin mulai keluar melalui pelipis ku. Apa kami akan kena hukum? Apa kami akan diceramahi saja? Ah! Mollaseo! Aku ingin menggenggam tangan Daniel tapi aku mengurungkan niat ku.

Aku dan Daniel kini tengah berdiri di depan kelas dengan banyak pasang mata menatap ke arah kami.

"Seperti nya kalian memiliki "malam" yang panjang kemarin. Mungkin tadi pagi kalian melakukan "nya" lagi hingga kalian terlambat. Lihatlah memakai seragam saja kalian tidak bisa. Apa kau ingin menggoda seluruh alpha Min Yoongi?"

Hei! Seragam Kang Daniel lebih parah dari ku!

"Ti-Ti-Ti-Tidak pak!"

"Katakan padaku Kang Daniel apa yang membuat kalian terlambat dan berpakaian tidak senonoh begini?"

Jebal, berbohonglah Kang Daniel! Aku menatap nya semoga ia tidak berkata bahwa ia tidur dikamar ku dan tidak mendengar jam wekerku berdering. Tentu saja itu hanya berbunyi pukul 06.30 A.M tepat.

"Jam weker Yoongi tidak berbunyi menyebabkan kami kesiangan!"

OMO! Kang Pabo Daniel! Pabo sangat cocok untuk nama tengah mu!_-

"OHOHO... Kalian tidur bersama?! Wah.. Kalian masih sekolah tahu!"

"Kami hanya benar-benar tidur tahu! Aku bahkan tidak membauinya!"

Hah... Bisakah aku menghilang? Aku ingin menangis...

"Haeh... Sudahlah! Kalian boleh duduk. Kalian beruntung karena aku akan menjelaskan materi yang sangat penting. Aku tidak ingin kalian ketinggalan, tapi sebelum nya RAPIKAN SERAGAM KALIAN!"

.

.

.

Disinilah kami para murid 2-A berada, di sebuah ruangan besar yang bernuansa putih. Kalian bisa menyebut nya lab sekolah. Lab ini hanya untuk pelajaran biolgi, makanya disebut Biology Lab. Sedangkan untuk komputer dan kimia lain lagi.

Aku tidak membenci pelajaran biologi, hanya saja ada satu materi yang sangat aku benci. Materi ini seolah melecehkan ku. Tidak masalah bila lab ini diisi oleh beberapa omega, tapi akan jadi masalah bila ada 1 omega dan 20 alpha. Kenapa sih materi ini harus ada?

"Pak Minhyuk apa tadi fungsi payudara?"

Pak Minhyuk guru biologi sekaligus wali kelas kami yang lugu ini pasti akan selalu menjawab pertanyaan si otak kotor Namjoon. Jjinja! Dia sudah bertanya 3 kali! Dengan pertanyaan yang sama!

"Namjoon aku sudah mengatakan nya pada mu. Para omega menggunakan nya untuk daya pikat sekaligus untuk menyusui bayi mereka! Jangan bertanya lagi aku sudah bosan!"

"Bagaimana bentuk payudara?"

Aish! Jimin sialan! Kau juga memiliki nya! Dasar!

Pak Minhyuk berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan mengambil sebuah patung perempuan yang bertelanjang dada. Dada patung itu terlihat mengerikan tidak mempunyai kulit, untungnya!

"Kau lihat, seperti ini bentuk nya!"

Jimin terlihat menggerutkan alis nya dan melirik Namjoon.

"Hei.. Bapak tidak mengerti. Kami ingin melihat **payudara** bukan **isi payudara**. Patung itu terlihat mengerikan!"

"Maaf saja Namjoon kita tidak memiliki model asli untuk masalah payudara ini!"

Hoseok terlihat mengacungkan tangan nya. Apa dia memiliki ide? Heh! Mustahil!

"Aku ada ide! Kitakan memiliki Yoongi sebagai model yang pas, mengapa kita tidak menggunakan nya?"

MWO? Menggunakan? Kau pikir aku sebuah benda?

"SHIREOH!"

Aku mendengar dua alpha yang berteriak "tidak!" Setelah aku lihat, mereka adalah Daniel dan Taehyung. Aku bisa mengerti jika Daniel membela ku, tapi Taehyung? Ada yang salah dengan kepala nya! OMO! Mungkin dia memang menyukai ku! Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan nya.

"Itu sih tergantung Yoongi apakah ia bersedia. Iya kan Yoongi?"

Karena merasa nama ku terpanggil, aku segera tersadar dari lamunan ku dan menjawab panggilan pak Minhyuk.

"Ah..Ne?"

"KAU MAU?"

"HOREE!"

"ANDWAE!"

Heing? Ada apa ini? Mengapa Jungkook menatap ku seperti itu? Mengapa Namjoon dan Jimin kegirangan? Mengapa Daniel dan Taehyung berkata tidak? Terlebih lagi mengapa pak Minhyuk memberi ku pakaian dalam?

"Ige mwoya?"

Tanya ku sesopan mungkin pada pak Minhyuk.

"Kau bilang kau bersedia menjadi model untuk pelajaran ini!"

Setelah mencerna sedikit apa yang barusan terjadi, aku segera menggelengkan kepala ku.

"ANDWAE!"

Pak Minhyuk menggidikkan bahu nya dan menyimpan kembali pakaian dalam nya. Guru macam apa yang membawa pakaian dalam wanita? Wah.. Aku tidak bisa mengatai pak Minhyuk lugu lagi.

"YEAY!"

"HAH..."

Kali ini giliran Daniel dan Taehyung yang bersorak kegirangan, sedangkan Jungkook dia mengulas sebuah senyuman. Untuk apa? Tidak adakah alpha disini yang normal?

"Oh! Bapak hampir lupa!"

Kami semua berhenti membereskan buku kami dan mendengarkan penjelasan yang akan pak Minhyuk sampaikan.

"Kalian akan punya satu teman baru lagi, jadi yang akur ya!"

HAH?! Murid baru lagi? Hello? Kami sudah 21 orang, mau di tambah lagi? Ya, kalau dia seorang omega sih tidak masalah. Aku harap ia seorang omega yang tidak lebih cantik dari ku.

"Yoongi! Kaja!"

Aku menatap dua alpha yang tengah menggandengku sambil menatap nyalang satu sama lain. Ada apa dengan mereka?

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Chap depan aku bakal nambahin satu murid lagi untuk 2-A. Dia Cewek, tapi aku bingung siapa.. Tolong kasih saran ya! Masalah ia Alpha or Omega, We'll See Next Chap!

Kalau kalian tidak menyarankan nama, aku jadi bingung siapa cewek yang akan kalian suka ):

So, Mind To Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Kali ini giliran Daniel dan Taehyung yang bersorak kegirangan, sedangkan Jungkook dia mengulas sebuah senyuman. Untuk apa? Tidak adakah alpha disini yang normal?

"Oh! Bapak hampir lupa!"

Kami semua berhenti membereskan buku kami dan mendengarkan penjelasan yang akan pak Minhyuk sampaikan.

"Kalian akan punya satu teman baru lagi, jadi yang akur ya!"

HAH?! Murid baru lagi? Hello? Kami sudah 21 orang, mau di tambah lagi? Ya, kalau dia seorang omega sih tidak masalah. Aku harap ia seorang omega yang tidak lebih cantik dari ku.

"Yoongi! Kaja!"

Aku menatap dua alpha yang tengah menggandengku sambil menatap nyalang satu sama lain. Ada apa dengan mereka?

.

.

.

 **BTS belong to Big Hit Entertaiment**

 **Warning : Kang Daniel X Fem Yoongi X BTS member, GS! A/B/O verse.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Beast Omega!**

.

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

Aku menatap perempuan cantik yang tengah berdiri dihadapan kami. Cih! Aku sudah bilang jangan lebih cantik dari ku! Aku menatap tidak suka pada nya dan ia memandangku remeh. Aish! Aku akan mencolok mata indah mu!

"Annyeong~ nama ku Jihoon! Kalian bisa memanggilku Honie! Kecuali kau omega jelek!"

"MWO?!"

Aku menatap nyalang pada nya. Heh! Aku tidak jelek tahu! Bukti nya banyak alpha yang jatuh hati pada ku!

"Ah! Aku harus duduk dimana?"

Gadis itu memasang wajah polos dan menatap keseliling mencari dimana ia harus duduk. Aish! Aku ingin mematahkan lehernya!

"Aku tahu!"

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah ku dengan santai nya dan menunjuk batang hidung ku. Apa mau nya? Jangan bilang ia ingin duduk disamping ku. Jika, ia melakukannya aku akan menendang bokong nya terlebih dahulu.

"Minggir kau!"

"HAH?!"

Aku menatap tidak percaya pada gadis cantik ini. Orang-orang ingin duduk disamping ku, bukan mengusirku! Apa ia sudah gila? Atau aku nya yang kepedean? Aku yakin dialah yang sudah gila!

"Kau tidak dengar? Aku ingin duduk disamping Jungkook oppa!"

Ew! Aku ingin muntah mendengar nya mengatai Jungkook dengan sebutan oppa. Dih!

"Kau bisa duduk ditempat ku kok!"

Namjoon mengintrupsi perdebatan kami. Solusi macam apa itu? Jika gadis ini pindah ke meja Namjoon, ia akan duduk bersama Jimin, Jungkook otomatis akan pindah duduk di pojok belakang. Itu berarti Namjoon akan duduk bersama ku. Andwae! Aku tidak mau! Neomu shireoh!

"Aku tidak akan berpaling dari Yoongi! Kau saja yang duduk bersama omega baru itu, yadong!"

Jimin merasa tidak terima jika ia harus duduk bersama gadis itu. Jika Jimin saja tidak mau, apalagi aku!

"Halo~"

Dan senyum menggoda dari gadis itu membuat Jimin luluh seketika. Cih! Dasar buaya! Tunggu, kau aligator!

"Namjoon pergilah kau!"

Sebelum Namjoon beranjak, aku pindah ke pojok belakang lebih dulu. Biarlah aku mengalah! Tidak ada rugi nya membiarkan gadis itu duduk bersama Jungkook.

Sebelum aku mendudukkan bokong ku sebuah tangan mencegah ku. Jungkook rupa nya, ada apa dengan nya? Apa aku terbawa barang nya? Aku melihat buku yang ku bawa, tidak ada tuh!

"Ah! Wae?" tanya ku.

"Mengapa kau pindah Yoongi?" tanya nya.

"Omega centil itu ingin duduk bersama mu, ya sudah!"

Aku menepis tangan nya dan mendudukkan bokong ku. Aku lupa dulu aku juga duduk sendiri. Kenyamanan mu kembali Yoongi! Ingat apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika duduk sendiri!

Jika aku duduk sendiri, aku bisa.. Mengemil tanpa ada yang meminta, membaca komik tanpa ada yang meminjam, memainkan hp tanpa ada yang kepo, dan tertidur tanpa ada gangguan. Bayangkan betapa bagus nya itu Yoongi!

"Oppa~"

"Apa mau mu!?"

Aku menatap 'pasangan' yang duduk di depan ku. Sang gadis tengah bergelayut manja di lengan kekar si pria, sedangkan si pria berulang kali menepis kepala gadis itu dari lengan nya. Pemandangan yang menghibur sekali.

"Kasar sekali~"

Aku sungguh jijik mendengar nada omega itu. Hal inilah yang aku benci dari omega, bukan diri ku ya! Manja, sok imut, sok cantik, sok lemah, mau perhatian, mau disentuh, mau dipeluk, mau di bla bla bla.. Menyebalkan sekali!

 **"Aku. Tidak. Peduli!"** Jungkook pun menyentak kuat leher gadis itu, untung saja tidak patah! Keseleo dikit sih boleh-boleh saja! Aku lumayan senang kok!

.

.

.

Aish! Jjinja! Sialan!

Mengapa gadis ini menatap ku? Apa ia iri pada tubuh ku? Makanya, kalau mau tubuh yang bagus harus berusaha membentuk nya, jangan menunggu hidayah. Dasar!

Aku berusaha secepat mungkin mengganti seragamku dengan seragam olahraga. Rasanya lumayan mengerikan jika seorang omega menatap mu seperti ingin menelanjangi mu! Mengapa sih ruang ganti perempuan cuma ada satu?

" **Dada pepaya, bokong semangka,** pasti berat untuk mu!"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala nya melihat tubuh indah ku. Mengapa kau tidak membicarakan tubuh mu sendiri nona?

"Ya, aku tahu! Para alpha selalu saja lapar melihat ku. Seperti nya kau sangat senang akan **dada kerikil dan bokong triplek mu!** Terimakasih sudah memperhatikan tubuh ku!"

Dan aku pergi sambil melenggokkan bokong ku pada nya, aku bisa mendengar nya menyumpahi ku. Entah mengapa aku menjadi senang!

Akhirnya aku tiba di tempak laknat ini, aku mencari Kang Daniel. Oh! Itu dia! Sedang melakukan push up, rajin sekali! Aku berlari-lari kecil ke arah nya.

"Argh!"

Aku menatap nyalang pada alpha yang telah menabrak dan menumpahkan minuman nya pada dada ku. Sakit bego! Orang macam apa yang membawa kopi panas ke lapangan sepak bola?

"Maafkan aku, Yoongi!"

Daripada menjawab nya aku lari menuju kelas untuk mengambil handuk kecil ku. Sial! Mengapa baju olahraga bewarna putih sih, bra ku jadi kelihatan!

"KYAA!"

Aku merasakan tangan ku ditarik paksa oleh seseorang ke dalam kamar mandi, kamar mandi pria sial nya. Aku ingin menampar pria itu, namun ia mencegah ku. Aku menatap garang Jungkook yang tengah berdiri didepan ku di dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi.

"Mau apa kau?!"

Ia membuka baju nya perlahan dan menyodorkan nya pada ku. Aku menolaknya mentah-mentah, aku tidak ingin bau alpha nya hinggap di tubuh ku, Kang Daniel bisa salah paham.

"Lalu apa kau ingin menunjukkan dada mu pada semua orang?!"

Aku melihat baju ku yang sudah basah, menembus menampilkan bra biru muda ku beserta dada ku yang sedikit kemerahan akibat kopi panas tadi. Sial! Karena inilah aku benci kain murahan!

"Baiklah!" dengan terpaksa aku pun mengambil baju milik Jungkook.

Aku berbalik hendak melepas baju ku, aku menoleh ke belakang melihat Jungkook yang masih menatap ku, aku menaikkan sebelah alis ku dan ia pun berbalik. Seperti nya namja ini tidak mengerti maksud ku.

"Kau harus keluar!" perintahku.

 _Dreet_

Sebelum Jungkook keluar, kami mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana jika mereka tahu ada perempuan disini? Aku menatap panik ke arah Jungkook.

Tanpa aba-aba ia menggendong dan merapatkan tubuh ku ke dinding. Aku rasa aku mengerti, ia menyembunyikan keberadaan ku. Ntah mengapa jantung ku berdegup kencang menatap wajah nya dari dekat, aku tidak bisa berpaling. Jungkook menyadari aku menatap nya, dan ia balik menatap ku.

Setelah aku yakin orang itu sudah pergi, kami masih saja bertatapan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, seperti nya aku mengenal Jungkook, hanya saja aku tidak ingat. Ntah apa yang membuat ku tergerak tapi aku ingin sekali mendaratkan bibirku pada bibir nya, dan aku melakukan nya.

Tanpa aku duga Jungkook membalas ciuman ku dan meletakkan tangan nya di pinggul ku. Aku tidak mempersalahkan nya, namun tangan nya bergerak naik saat itulah aku memberontak. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri, aku mulai terisak. Aku bodoh sekali!

"Maafkan aku, Yoongi! Aku sudah melewati batas!"

Dan Jungkook pergi meninggalkan ku begitu saja. Aku mencoba menenangkan pikiran ku, aku bodoh sekali, apa yang merasuki ku? Entah mengapa aku merasa rindu pada nya, konyol sekali! Cih! Lupakan saja Yoongi!

Yak! Pabo! Jungkook tidak memberiku baju nya! Oh, tunggu! Ini sudah kering.

Aku segera berlari kembali kelapangan, aku mendapati semua orang tengah berbaris, langsung saja aku masuk dalam barisan. Ketika pak Jong In mengabsen nama ku, OMO! Sejak kapan aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan pak Jong In, aku mengacungkan tangan ku di udara.

"Min Yoongi!" ulang nya.

Sial! Seokjin ini tinggi sekali.

"Aku disini teriak ku!" sambil melompat-lompat.

Mungkin karena aku tidak hati-hati saat melompat tanpa sengaja aku menabrak tubuh Jin hingga ia menoleh pada ku.

"Bisa tidak menggunakan tangan bukan nya dada mu?"

Aish! Bukan salah ku, tahu! Aku sedang melompat, kau nya saja yang kegedean.

"Molla!"

Aku memalingkan wajah ku kesamping dan mendapati Jungkook berada di samping ku. Sial!

"Baiklah! Hari ini aku ingin melihat bagaimana kalian melakukan pemanasan berpasangan. Dengarkan baik-baik nama pasangan kalian!"

Aish! Aku malas mendengar nya!

"... Hoseok dengan Jimin, Kang Daniel dengan Taehyung, Jungkook dengan Jihoon, Min Yoongi dengan Kim Namjoon, Seokjin dengan Seong Woo. Sudah! Lakukan sit up dulu 20 kali bergantian!"

Aish! Mengapa aku harus dengan Namjoon? Tidak bisakah aku melakukan nya dengan Jihoon? Meskipun aku membencinya, itu tetap lebih baik.

"Yoongi- _ya_!" Aku seolah mendengar malaikat maut memanggilku.

Hei, ingat Yoongi! Namjoon tidak seburuk itu! Jangan lihat wajah nya! Kau tahu ia tidak seburuk itu! Ingatlah! Aku mengulang mantra itu di kepalaku.

"Namjoon- _ssi_!" Ia harus tahu kami tidak sedekat itu.

"Formal sekali!"

Aku hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Bisakah aku melakukan nya lebih dulu?"

"Aku tidak mau melakukan ini dengan mu brengsek!"

"Aku juga tidak mau bajingan! Kau membuat ku jijik!"

Hei! Aku tidak tahu Daniel dan Taehyung saling membenci seperti itu. Lihatlah! Sekarang mereka saling mendorong. Kekanakan!

"OK!"

Aku memposisikan diri ku berbaring di depan Namjoon, sambil mengabaikkan dua alpha yang tengah mendorong satu sama lain, hingga-

"AW!"

Namjoon terdorong jatuh di atas ku dan tangan nya...

"KYAA!" Pas sekali.

Aku mendorong-dorong Namjoon dari atas tubuh ku. Sial! Cepat bangkit pabo! Sebelum ada yang melihat!

"Jadi, begitu ya, lembut dan kenyal! Bisa aku menyentuh nya lagi, Yoongi?"

Aku membelalakkan mata ku tak percaya mendengar nya. Bisa-bisa nya ia mencari kesempatan di saat seperti ini.

"YAK! NAMJOON!"

Terlambat! Kau membangunkan dua beruang yang tengah hibernasi!

Kini Daniel dan Taehyung mencengkaram kerah Namjoon dan bersiap melayangkan tinju pada nya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus membela nya? Tapi, jika mereka salah paham bagaimana? Ah, ya sudahlah! Daripada aku menyesal nanti.

"Hei! Lepaskan Oppa ku!"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Aku menerima saran dari **nicelline, mulfandakut** untuk menambahkan Jihoon GS! sebagai anak baru. Jujur saja aku juga ingin menambahkan Jihoon karena sebagai laki aja dia imut, apalagi cewek.

Oh, ya! Kemarin ada yang nanya arti ^~^ apaan? Tapi, ngapa di review muncul tanda ~ doank?

Jadi, KPOPakut jika kamu bertanya arti ^~^ ini tuh lambang muka aku. Itu ibarat wajah yang tengah tersenyum. Lambang nya imut kan? Ya, iyalah! Aku kan imut! (PD amat_-)

Tinggalkan review!

See You Next Chap!^~^


	8. Chapter 8

"Jadi, begitu ya, lembut dan kenyal! Bisa aku menyentuh nya lagi, Yoongi?"

Aku membelalakkan mata ku tak percaya mendengar nya. Bisa-bisa nya ia mencari kesempatan di saat seperti ini.

"YAK! NAMJOON!"

Terlambat! Kau membangunkan dua beruang yang tengah hibernasi!

Kini Daniel dan Taehyung mencengkaram kerah Namjoon dan bersiap melayangkan tinju pada nya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus membela nya? Tapi, jika mereka salah paham bagaimana? Ah, ya sudahlah! Daripada aku menyesal nanti.

"Hei! Lepaskan Oppa ku!"

.

.

.

 **BTS belong to Big Hit Entertaiment**

 **Warning : Kang Daniel X Fem Yoongi X BTS member, GS! A/B/O verse.**

 **Rating : M (for save)**

 **Beast Omega!**

.

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

"Hei! Lepaskan oppa ku!"

Aku menutup mulut ku tidak percaya. Kini semua mata menuju pada ku, bahkan pak Jong In kini tengah menatap ku tak percaya. Saya juga tidak percaya pak! Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja! Namjoon terkekeh mendengar perkataan ku. Sial! Rasanya tubuh ku menciut.

"W-W-Wae?! Tidak dengar lepaskan opp-dia!"

Daniel dan Taehyung melepaskan Namjoon dan mendorong nya ke arah ku hingga Namjoon terhuyung. Kang Daniel menatap ku seolah ingin penjelasan. Aku akan memberinya nanti. Taehyung? Biarkan saja ia berfantasi!

Setelah kepergian mereka, Namjoon tidak henti-henti nya menggoda ku. Sial! Aku baru menyelamatkan wajah bar bar mu, tahu!

"Aku oppa, mu? Sejak kapan? Kau menyukai ku, Yoongi?"

"Aku hanya membantu mu, tahu! Aku tidak mau wajah konyol mu rusak karena aku! Jangan ge er deh lo!"

"Ahahah... Jangan marah, sayang! Akukan oppa mu~"

Aish! Jjinja! Oppa dengkul mu!

Aku memposisikan diri ku berbaring kembali dan Namjoon dengan sigap menekan pergelangan kaki ku, sebagaimana orang melakukan sit up berdua pasti ada yang menekan pergelangan kaki yang sedang sit up. Biar gampang bangkit nya!

Saat aku melakukan sit up, ntah mengapa aku merasa banyak pasang mata yang tengah mengamati. Aku merasa sedang di dalam film horor, banyak yang mengintai. Mengapa sih? Jangan-jangan mereka membayangkan sesuatu pada tubuh ku? Posisi seperti ini memang sangat menantang pagi para alpha, baju yang tersibak sedikit menampilkan kulit ku yang mulus serta celana olahraga pendek yang mengetat pada paha atas ku.

"11, 12, 13, Hei!"

Aku mendelik tidak suka pada omega baru, Jihoon. Ia melemparkan sebuah jaket diatas tubuh ku.

"Aku melindungi mu, jalang!"

"Yak! Mworago?!"

"Cih!"

Lalu Jihoon pergi begitu saja. Dasar sirik! Kalau iri, tinggal bilang! Ih! Dasar papan!

"Sit up mu sudah selesai, Yoongi! Sekarang giliran ku!"

Aku bangkit dari posisi ku dan menunggu Namjoon untuk berbaring. Setelah ia berbaring, aku menekan kuat pergelangan kaki nya. Namjoon pun memulai sit up nya sambil meniup wajah ku ketika ia bangkit. Aku merasakan perut ku bergejolak dan aura omega ku menyeruak keluar. Sial! Heat ku datang!

Aku melihat Namjoon yang tengah mengendus-ngendus. Gawat! Mata nya mulai berkilat melihat ku! Aku memperhatikan alpha lain juga tengah menatap ku, dimana pak Jong In? Dimana Kang Daniel? Kesadaran ku mulai direnggut perlahan.

Aku melihat seorang alpha berlari ke arah ku, Kang Daniel. Ia segera menggendongku dan membawa ku lari dengan 19 alpha yang mengejar kami. Wah! Lari Kang Daniel sangat cepat! Tapi, tidak ada waktu untuk merasa takjub. Daniel membawa ku masuk ke dalam gudang sekolah.

"Daniel..." panggil ku.

Kang Daniel menatap ku tajam. Apa ia mulai terpengaruh? Gudang ini pengap sekali! Aku harus segera keluar dari sini! Aku menghargai pertolongan Kang Daniel, tapi tidak mungkinkan aku satu ruangan dengan singa? Bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar!

"Yoongi~"

Oh! No! Dia sudah terpengaruh! Heat sialan! Aku harus segera pergi! Dengan sigap aku bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu, namun Kang Daniel merengkuh pinggang ku dari belakang. Aku terbujur kaku!

"Jangan tinggalkan aku! Tetaplah disini aku sangat menyukai mu!" Ia mulai mengendus-ngendus perpotongan leher ku. Jangan gigit! Bisa mati aku!

"A-A-Aku juga suka pada mu Daniel! Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil. Jadi mengapa aku tidak suka pada mu?"

Ia mulai membalik tubuh ku menghadap nya. Sial! Ia sudah mabuk akan aroma ku. Cih! Aku jadi ingat sesuatu. Kata nya omega lemah gak bisa ngelawan alpha! Tapi, nih bukti nyata, ada alpha mabuk dihadapan ku, disuruh jungkir balek pasti mau!

"Aku menyukai mu Yoongi, sangat suka! Aku akan menghajar siapa saja yang mendekati mu!"

Ia mendekatkan bibir nya pada bibir ku, refleks aku memalingkan wajah ku. Namun, dengan sigap ia menangkup wajah ku dan melumat bibir ku. Tanpa sadar, aku menginginkan lebih. Heat sialan! Aku harus bertahan!

Ia makin menekan ciuman nya dan membuat kami berbaring dilantai gudang yang dingin. Sadarlah Min Yoongi! Kau harus menang! Bukannya kau baik-baik saja heat sendirian? Bagaimana jika ini terbawa semakin dalam? Kau takkan bisa berjalan untuk sementara waktu. Apa kau ingin mengangkang sepanjang hari, Yoongi!?

Aku mendorong tubuh Daniel sekuat tenaga, namun dia terlalu besar untuk ku. AHA! Aku tahu jurus jitu! Aku memposisikan kaki kanan ku di sela-sela kaki nya dan menendang Mr.P nya! Berhasil! Berhasil! Hore! Aku segera meninggalkan gudang!

Aku segera berlari secepat mungkin. UKS! Ya, aku harus ke UKS! Kepala ku mulai terasa pusing, sial! Kau harus bertahan Yoongi! Aish! UKS jauh sekali, aku sudah tidak kuat.

BRUUK! dan akhirnya aku terjatuh. Namun, sebelum ke sadaran ku hilang aku melihat seseorang berlari ke arah ku. Nuguya?

 _Aku melihat seorang gadis kecil mengenakan gaun merah yang sangat cantik! Oh, benar! Dia adalah aku! Gadis itu di temani anak lelaki yang akhir-akhir ini muncul di mimpi ku. Anak itu mengenakan tuxedo mini nya. Kami seperti akan menikah saja! Ah! Ini memang pesta pernikahan._

 _Anak lelaki itu menarik ku menuju pelaminan tempat pengantin nya berada. Aku merasa seperti mengenal pengantin itu, tapi dimana ya aku pernah melihat mereka?_

 _"Wah! Jungkook-ah! Yoongi-ya! Kalian terlihat cocok bersama!" sahut pengantin pria._

 _Hah? Jungkook? Tidak mungkin Jungkook yang itu, kan? Ini pasti Jeon Jungkook yang lain. Tapi, jika aku lihat Jungkook memang sedikit mirip dengan anak kecil ini._

 _"Selamat ya paman Hun dan bibi Lulu!"_

 _"Iya! Makasih! Besar nanti kalian nyusul ya?" sahut pengantin wanita._

 _"Haha.. Mereka masih kecil Lulu, jangan bicarakan pernikahan pada mereka!"_

 _Jungkook menarik ku ke atas pelaminan dan duduk disana. Entah mengapa wajah mungil ku memerah. Pasti karena ruangan nya panas!_

 _"Besar nanti aku ingin menikah dengan Yoongi!" Jungkook mengecup pipi ku singkat. Aku menatap wajah nya, dengan polos aku berkata_

 _"Menikah itu apa ya?"_

Aku merasakan ada seseorang yang tengah membelai-belai rambut ku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata ku tetapi tidak membuka nya. Belaian ini sama seperti tepukan yang aku terima saat aku di UKS beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku penasaran siapa yang melakukan nya!

Aku membuka mata ku sedikit, dan melihat bahwa Jungkook yang melakukan nya!? Mengapa ia ada disini? Berarti orang yang kemarin di UKS adalah diri nya?

"Kau membuat ku sedih Yoongi- _ya_! Mengapa aku selalu berduaan dengan mu di UKS? Ini sangat berbeda saat kita kecil dulu. Mengapa kau tak mengingat ku Yoongi?"

Hah? Apa dugaan ku benar? Anak lelaki yang muncul di mimpi ku adalah diri nya? Ah! Sekarang aku mulai ingat! Sebelum aku pindah rumah aku memang memiliki seorang teman lelaki! Jungkook lah orang nya!

"Kau lupa janji masa kecil kita, ya?"

Aku menajamkan pendengaran ku. Jangan bilang bahwa kami akan menikah? Aku masih belum membuka sepenuh nya mata ku.

"Kapan kau akan mengenali ku?"

Ia mengecup singkat bibir ku, saat itulah aku membuka mata ku.

"Aku mengenali mu sekarang..."

Jungkook melebarkan bola mata nya, terkejut akan ucapan ku. Ia memelukku mungkin sangking girang nya.

"Benarkah Yoongi! Mengapa lama sekali?"

"Wajar saja! Karena kita berteman saat aku berumur 4 tahun! Setelah kepergian mu, aku dan orang tua ku juga pindah rumah! Jadi, aku lupa semua tentang mu!"

Jungkook makin mengeratkan pelukan nya pada tubuh ku. Ini aneh? Mengapa ia tidak terpengaruh akan heat ku? Aku menoleh ke samping, itu dia penyebab nya. Guru UKS pasti sudah menyuntik peredam heat pada ku sebelum membiarkan Jungkook masuk.

 _Sreet_

Aku mendengar pintu UKS dibuka. Tapi, Jungkook tidak melepaskan pelukannya jadi, aku menepuk-nepuk punggung nya agar ia melepaskan ku. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki mendekati posisi kami. Aku tidak tahu itu siapa, wajah ku berada di dada bidang Jungkook sepenuh nya.

BUGH!

"Kang Daniel?!"

Aku menatap Kang Daniel dan Jungkook yang terluka pada bibir nya akibat pukulan dari Kang Daniel. Mengapa hal yang rumit selalu terjadi pada ku?

"Aku sudah berkata aku menyukai mu, Yoongi! Aku akan menghajar pria yang mendekati mu!"

Jadi, Daniel benar-benar menyukai ku? Aku kira itu hanya karena kami dekat. Sejak kapan ia memiliki perasaan itu pada ku?

Daniel menarik ku paksa keluar dari UKS dan segera menuju kelas. Ia membereskan semua barang ku dan membawa nya. Ia terus menarik ku hingga menuju ke parkiran sekolah.

"Ah! Mwoya? Kau kenapa sih?"

Bukan nya menjawab ia malah menghidupkan motor nya dan memaksa ku naik. Apa ia marah pada ku? Ini tidak masuk akal! Aku bingung dengan semua kejadian ini! Mengapa ia seperti ini pada ku?

Kami menuju rumah ku. Sesampainya dirumah ku, aku bergegas turun dan segera membuka kunci pintu rumah. Sebelum aku membuka nya, Daniel menahan pergelangan tangan ku. Ia terlihat menyesal.

"Mianhae!"

"Ck! Ah! Ada apasih dengan mu?"

Ia berlutut di depan ku dan mengusap tangan ku yang tengah di genggam nya.

"Johae, Min Yoongi! Aku sangat menyukai mu! Apa kau tidak mengerti? Aku tidak suka melihat mu bersama alpha lain selain aku. Aku tidak suka! Aku ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat mu, Yoongi! Kau masih ingat taruhan kita, yang menang boleh meminta apa saja? Aku ingin kau menjadi milik ku, Yoongi!"

"Jangan bercanda!"

 _BLAAM_

Aku menepis tangan nya dan segera memasuki rumah ku. Mianhae Daniel! Tapi, aku terpaksa melakukan nya! Aku tidak tahu perasaan ku sendiri! Aku tidak bisa memilih satu dari kalian, Namjoon, Jungkook, dan kau! Jujur saja, aku menyukai kalian! Eotteohke? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Yoongi harus memilih siapa? Aku menyukai ketiga nya! (Author BINGUNG!)

Review please!

See You Next Chap!^~^


	9. Chapter 9

Jihoon menghampiri Jungkook yang terduduk dilantai UKS yang dingin. Kondisi nya sangat memprihatinkan, darah segar tengah mengalir melalui sudut bibir nya yang sobek.

"Oppa?" panggil nya.

"Apa mau mu?" jawab nya dingin.

Jihoon mengambil P3K dan mulai membersihkan darah dari bibir Jungkook, membuat nya sedikit meringis.

"Kau melihat nya sendiri, kan? Yoongi itu punya Kang Daniel!"

Jungkook menepis tangan Jihoon yang tengah mengobati luka nya dan menatap nya tajam.

"Terus mengapa? Ia belum di tandai, itu menunjukkan ia bukanlah milik siapa pun!"

Jihoon mengambil alat P3K yang berserakan akibat tepisan Jungkook, lalu tersenyum menatap wajah nya.

"Kau benar! Yoongi bukan milik siapapun, termasuk diri mu!"

Jungkook berdiri dan mencengkram bahu gadis di depan nya.

"APA MAU MU, HAH?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milik ku!"

Jungkook melepaskan cengkraman nya dan menatap gadis itu sendu.

"Aku sudah mengatakan nya pada mu dulu Jihoon! Aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama pada mu!" Jungkook berlalu pergi meninggalkan UKS.

"Aku sudah mengikuti mu sejauh ini! Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan mu!"

KRAANG!

Jihoon melemparkan kembali P3K yang sudah ia kumpulkan.

"Wah! Wah! Lihat apa yang kita punya disini!"

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi Jihoon dari tangis nya dan membuat nya mendongak menatap pria yang telah mengganggu kegiatan nya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Tidak perlu tahu siapa aku! Kau ingin memiliki Jungkook, kan?"

Jihoon mengusap air mata nya dan mulai tertarik mendengar arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku menguping pembicaraan kalian. Jujur saja aku menyukai Yoongi," ujar pria itu.

"Aku ingat kau! Kau sekelas dengan ku bukan? Kau juga salah satu fans nya Yoongi!"

Pria itu bertepuk tangan atas perkataan Jihoon.

"Kau benar! Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi sekedar fans nya Yoongi! Kau tahu kita bisa bekerja sama,"

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Oh, manis! Kau mengerti apa maksud ku!"

Pria itu mengusap sisa air mata dari wajah Jihoon dan membuat Jihoon tersenyum. Akhirnya ia paham.

.

.

.

 **BTS belong to Big Hit Entertainment**

 **Warning : Kang Daniel X Fem Yoongi X BTS member, GS! A/B/O verse.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Beast Omega!**

.

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

Aku mengusap wajah ku kasar. Aish! Kang Daniel! Kau membuat pertemanan kita menjadi rumit! Apa yang harus aku perbuat pada mu? Bagaimana aku bisa melihat mu sekarang?

Aku melepaskan atribut sekolah yang melekat pada tubuh ku, seperti biasa hanya menyisakan pakaian dalam saja. Inilah enak nya tinggal sendirian, kau bisa bebas! Aku bisa menari! Ya, menari bisa merilexkan pikiran ku!

Aku berjingkat menuju mp3 player ku yang entah mengapa berada di atas sofa. Ah, molla! Mungkin aku lupa meletakkan nya kembali ke dalam lemari. Tapi, siapa yang akan mengomel? I'm free baby!

Aku menyalakan lagu favorit ku, Touch My Body oleh Sistar. Ketika musik mulai mengalun aku sudah bergerak kesana kemari. Aku berputar, melompat, melakukan gerakan apa saja yang aku suka. Aku membesarkan volume musik nya agar terdengar hingga ke kamar ku, membaca komik asik juga!

Aku melakukan gerakan sensual selagi berjalan menuju kamar ku, pintu nya sedikit terbuka, aku mengangkat kaki kanan ku dan melakukan tendangan berputar pada pintu itu hingga terbuka.

"OMAYA!"

Aish! Si yadong ini menyelinap lagi kerumah ku! Aku segera berlari menuju kamar tamu dan mengambil baju tidur dari sana. Aish! Jjinja! Waktu nya pas sekali! Thank you! Situasi bertambah rumit kembali.

"Mengapa kau ada di rumah ku?"

Namjoon yang tengah asik berbaring diatas kasur ku, berputar ke kanan dan mengambil salah satu komik ku. Hei! Itu masih baru! Dasar!

"Tidak membaca pesan ku?" Ia masih sibuk membuka plastik pembungkus komik itu.

Mendengar perkataan nya aku mengambil smartphone ku dan mencari sms yang masuk. Hei! Tidak ada sms yang masuk! Aish! Diakan tidak memiliki nomor ponsel ku! Yadong sialan!

"Ck! Tidak ada sms yang masuk, pabo!"

Namjoon membalik lembar halaman komik itu dan melirik ku sekilas.

"Apa aku bilang sms? Aku berkata pesan, pesan telepati!"

Ia berkedip pada ku. Aku merasakan pipi ku sedikit merona. Sial! Sembunyikanlah Yoongi!

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, mengapa kau ada dirumah ku?"

Namjoon menutup komik yang dibaca nya dan menyadarkan tubuh nya pada penyangga tempat tidur.

"Sebenarnya aku mengkhawatirkan diri mu jadi, aku ke rumah mu. Namun, aku melihat perdebatan mu dengan Daniel. Jadi, aku masuk melewati jendela kamar mu, lagi."

Hah.. Aku melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Namjoon tidak bisa berada disini, orang tua ku berkata mereka akan pulang hari ini atau lusa. Bisa mati aku jika mereka pulang sekarang!

 _Ting Tong_

"Yoongi-ya!"

Suara eomma! Mati aku! Eotteohke? Namjoon tidak bisa keluar sekarang!

"Siapa itu, Yoongi?"

"Namjoon, demi apapun kau tidak boleh keluar dari kamar ku! Arraseo?"

"Wae?"

Aku tidak menjawab nya. Aku segera menutup pintu kamar ku dan bergegas membuka pintu rumah ku. Orangtua ku bisa curiga jika aku terlalu lama membuka pintu.

"Eomma! Appa! Kalian sudah tiba!"

Aku segera memeluk mereka dan bertingkah sebiasa mungkin. Semoga Namjoon tidak melakukan hal yang aneh, apalagi sampai keluar dari kamar ku.

Kedua orang tua ku pun memasuki rumah dan mendudukkan diri mereka di sofa. Aku berjalan ke dapur dan membuatkan teh manis untuk mereka. Jantung ku tidak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang. Mengapa selalu terjadi di saat yang tidak tepat?

Aku segera mengantarkan teh manis itu kepada mereka dan mendudukan diri ku di samping mereka. Tenanglah Yoongi! Jangan gugup! Jangan gugup!

"Bagaimana kabar mu selama kami pergi, Yoongi? Tidak ada alpha yang ke rumahkan?"

Wah! Eomma ku sangat hebat langsung to the point.

 _Cklek_

Oh! Sial! Namjoon!

"Halo, paman, bibi! Apa kabar?"

Aku menatap nya berharap ia mengerti aku berkata "Seharus nya kau tidak keluar, PABOYA!"

"Baik! Nugu ya?" Appa ku bertanya pada nya.

"Aku alpha nya Yoongi!"

Dunia serasa bergetar! Petir serasa menyambar! Hujan serasa deras menyirami! Air serasa melingkupi tubuh ku, sesak sekali! Hari ini sungguh sial!

"Kau apa?" tanya eomma ku.

 **"Aku. Alpha. Nya!"**

Ia merangkul bahu ku dan mengecup singkat pipi ku, lalu berpamitan pergi kepada ke dua orang tua ku. Dimana orang menjual mesin waktu? Aku ingin membeli nya!

"Yoongi..." Eomma dan Appa ku kompak memanggil nama ku dan memasang mimik menuntut penjelasan pada ku. Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang!

.

.

.

Minggu pagi, pagi yang rilex. Aku senang orang tua ku percaya saat aku berkata, "Aku sudah seperti saudara dengan Namjoon." Aneh sekali, kan? Mungkin orang tua ku masih menganggap ku gadis kecil yang polos. Mereka hanya tidak tahu bahwa aku mengumpat setiap hari nya!

"Eomma! Appa!" Aku memanggil kedua orang tua ku untuk sarapan bersama. Namun, karena mereka tidak kunjung keluar, aku menghampiri kamar mereka dan mendapati sepucuk surat serta amplop berisi uang.

 _"Yoongi-ya! Mianhae kami tidak bisa berlama-lama pekerjaan kami belum selesai. Kami hanya mampir sekedar untuk mengecek keadaan mu dan memberi mu uang tambahan. Jaga diri baik-baik! Oh, aku bisa lega ada alpha tampan yang menjaga mu! Sebenar nya pria itu pacar mu, kan?"_

Aku menyemburkan sarapan yang ku kunyah membaca bait-bait terakhir surat yang ditinggalkan eomma ku. Namjoon bukan pacar ku tahu! Aish! Jjinja! Aku hanya sedikit suka pada nya! Dasar!

Orang tua ku aneh sekali! Jika hanya sekedar mengecek, mengapa tidak vidio call saja? Jika mengirimkan uang mengapa tidak transfer saja? Karena itu lah diciptakan teknologi yang dapat memudahkan manusia, jadi kita tidak perlu repot.

 _Ting Tong_

Hah? Siapa yang berkunjung pagi ini? Aku ragu itu Daniel, Namjoon? Bisa jadi. Aku berjalan membuka pintu, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku melihat ada sebuah kotak berbungkus pita di atas keset ku. Apa ini? Sebuah prank?

Aku membawa kotak itu masuk dan meletakkan nya di atas meja tamu. Aku harus memberaskan sarapan ku dulu setelah itu aku akan berurusan dengan mistery box ini.

Setelah mencuci piring kotor ku, aku membuka kotak tersebut. Heing? Di dalam nya ada kotak lagi. Aku membuka kotak yang kedua, HAH? Ada kotak lagi! Aku membuka kotak yang ketiga, Aish! Aku membuka kotak yang ke empat, ****! Aku melihat kotak kelima yang ukuran nya setengah dari smartphone ku. Aku membuka nya untung saja tidak ada kotak lagi!

Aku mengambil benda yang ada di dalam kotak itu, sebuah liontin berbentuk hati. Di dalam kotak tersebut juga terdapat selembar kartu yang bertuliskan **Aku benar-benar jatuh hati pada mu!** Siapa sih yang mengirimkan ini? Tapi, karena aku menyukai liontin dan sejenis nya aku pakai saja! Ini gratis lho...

 _Dreet Dreet_

Aku membaca pesan masuk dari Kang Daniel

 _From : Daniel_

 _To : Yoongi_

 _Yoongi? Apa kau marah? Bisakah kau keluar sebentar?_

Dari pada menjawab pesan nya aku segera menuju perkarangan rumah ku. Mengapa Daniel tidak langsung mampir saja?

Aku melihat Daniel yang berdiri di perkarangan rumah ku, ia menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggung nya. Dia terlihat tampan dengan kemeja yang ia kenakan. Aku berjalan perlahan mendekati nya, ketika aku tepat di depan nya ia berlutut dan mengeluarkan seikat bunga dari punggung nya.

"Yoongi?" Aku memalingkan wajah ku.

"Yoongi?" Ia memanggilku kembali, hati ku serasa teriris. Bagaimana cara ku mengatakan agar tidak melukai perasaan nya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan Daniel?" Aku menatap wajah nya.

"Aku mencoba mendapatkan mu," lirih nya.

"Itu tidak berhasil! Aku tidak bisa memilih..." ungkap ku.

Ia mulai bangkit dan menangkup wajah ku.

"Aku akan terus berusaha, meskipun kau terus menolak ku,"

Jangan membuatku menyakiti mu, Daniel! Bisa saja kau orang yang tidak terpilih...

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : JJINJA, Sliceryn?! Kamu review dulu baru baca? Gomawo!

Tapi, lebih baik fanfic nya dibaca lebih dulu!^~^

Aku mengharapkan review setiap chapter dari kalian^~^

See You Next Chap!

Happy Eid Mubarak! ^~^


	10. Chapter 10

"Yoongi?" Ia memanggilku kembali, hati ku serasa teriris. Bagaimana cara ku mengatakan agar tidak melukai perasaan nya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan Daniel?" Aku menatap wajah nya.

"Aku mencoba mendapatkan mu," lirih nya.

"Itu tidak berhasil! Aku tidak bisa memilih..." ungkap ku.

Ia mulai bangkit dan menangkup wajah ku.

"Aku akan terus berusaha, meskipun kau terus menolak ku,"

Jangan membuatku menyakiti mu, Daniel! Bisa saja kau orang yang tidak terpilih...

.

.

.

 **BTS belong to Big Hit Entertainment**

 **Warning : Kang Daniel X Fem Yoongi X BTS member, GS! A/B/O verse.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Beast Omega!**

.

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

Aish! Jjinja! Hari ini menyebalkan! Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam hanya karena seorang alpha yang bernama Kang Daniel! Aigoo... Lihat lah kantung mata mu Yoongi, kau seperti ibu panda!

Aku melempar mata pelajaran hari ini ke dalam tas. Aku tidak peduli jika buku ku terlipat-lipat bahkan sobek sekali pun! Aku harus segera bersiap dan berangkat ke sekolah. Siapa yang peduli sekarang masih pukul 5.30 pagi? Aku ingin segera berangkat agar tidak berjumpa dengan Kang Daniel.

Aku memanggil taksi online agar bisa menjemput ku. Sebenarnya aku bisa berjalan menuju halte tapi aku sangat malas sekarang. Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit dan taksi ku sudah tiba.

Aku membuka pintu taksi dan membuat seseorang didalam taksi itu terkejut.

"Yoongi?"

"Taehyung? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku mendudukkan diri ku disamping Taehyung yang telah memakai atribut sekolah lengkap seperti ku. Ini sangat aneh! Bagaimana Taehyung bisa berada dalam taksi yang aku pesan?

"Maafkan aku nona! Tapi, pria ini juga menuju tempat yang sama dengan mu. Aku pikir akan menghemat waktu jika aku bisa mengantar kalian berdua sekaligus. Jika kau keberatan aku akan-"

"Gwaenchanayo ahjussi! Kita bisa berangkat sekarang!"

Aku segera memotong ucapan supir taksi tersebut. Ini bukan masalah besar, kan? Apa salah nya duduk berdua bersama alpha tampan yang kau anggap aneh? Ya, kau benar! Sebenar nya ini lumayan buruk. Bisa saja alpha itu melempar kutukan pada ku, benar? Tapi tidak mungkin! Taehyung itu lebih seperti alien daripada dukun!

Selama 5 menit perjalanan kami hanya diam. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak berniat memulai pembicaraan dengan alpha ini. Ia adalah alpha aneh yang pernah mencoba mencium ku saat terjatuh diatas tubuh ku dalam keadaan tegang. Sungguh, sesuatu dibawah sana benar-benar tegang! Creepy!

"Chogi..."

Hah...

"Yoongi-ya, tidak biasanya kau pergi sepagi ini. Ada apa?"

Aku melirik malas pada nya.

"Hanya ingin saja. Bagaimana dengan mu?"

Sial! Mengapa kau bertanya Yoongi?! PABO! PABO!

"Oooo... Aku selalu berangkat sepagi ini!"

"Jjinja?!"

Aku menatap takjub pada nya.

"Tidak juga!"

Sialan!

Dan aku tidak berbicara lagi pada nya hingga kami tiba di sekolah.

Keadaan ku saat tiba di sekolah menjadi lebih buruk. Sekolah sangat sunyi hampir seperti kuburan. Setidak nya jika aku terjebak di kuburan hantu disana tidak akan lebih aneh daripada alpha yang tengah bersama ku.

Aku terus melangkahkan kaki ku menuju kelas sambil berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Kim Taehyung. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tidak menyukai nya, mungkin karena insiden ia menimpaku.

Aku mendudukkan diri ku di kursi dan segera mengeluarkan mp3 player ku. Aku tidak mempedulikan Taehyung yang tengah mengambil sapu. Eeh.. Apa ia tipe alpha rumah tangga? Alpha yang bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah? Hahaha... Aku terus memperhatikan nya dengan sapu itu.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya ku.

"Membersihkan kaca, apalagi?"

MWO?! Bahkan anak kecil pun tahu sapu tidak digunakan untuk membersihkan kaca! Dimana otak nya? Di dengkul?

"Kau itu memang bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh?"

Aku segera mengambil kain lap dari loker kebersihan dan melemparkan kain itu tepat diwajah nya.

"Gunakan itu!"

"Gomawo! Kau sangat baik! Aku jadi-"

"Ck!"

Jjinjayo! Aku tidak pernah bertemu alpha seperti Taehyung. Jika orang melempar kain ke wajah mu, apa yang akan kau katakan? Sial? Aissh? Yak? Taehyung akan berkata gomawo! Jjinja! I sesange! Aneh!

Aku mengambil sapu dari nya dan meletakkan nya ke pojok kelas. Mwo? Kau pikir aku akan membersihkan kelas? Ew! No Way! Tangan mulus ku tidak di ciptakan untuk itu namun untuk sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang spesial. Anak kecil seperti mu tidak perlu tahu!

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6.30 AM. Di dalam kelas hanya ada aku, Taehyung, Seong Woo, dan Jihoon. Ish! Lihat lah penampilan Jihoon. Rambut yang dibuat ikal, dipadukan dengan neko bandana. Ew! Ngapain pake bandana telinga kucing? Mau karnaval? Hello! Ini disekolah lo...

Tapi ia terlihat manis! Sialan!

"MWO? Kau baru sadar aku ini lebih cantik dari mu?"

HAH? Riset membuktikan telah banyak alpha yang memperhatikan ku, bahkan sampai menyatakan perasaan nya pada ku. Aku tidak pernah melihat alpha yang menyatakan ketertarikan nya pada mu, dasar papan!

"Cih! Bercerminlah papan!"

Aku menjulurkan lidah ku pada nya.

"YAK!-"

 _SRAAK_

"Annyeong Oppa!~"

Aku yakin tadi Jihoon ingin menyumpahiku. Tapi kedatangan Jungkook membuat nya berhenti. Apa ia benar-benar menyukai Jungkook? Benar-benar menyukai nya? Apa iya? Mengapa kau jadi cerewet sih Yoongi? Memang nya kau menyukai Jungkook? Atau Daniel? Atau Namjoon? Pilih donk!

"Annyeong Yoongi! Happy Valentine Day!"

Dari pada membalas sapaan Jihoon, Jungkook malah menyapaku dan memberiku sekotak coklat. Aku tidak tahu sekarang hari valentine! Jika aku tahu akan membuat coklat untuk- Untuk siapa? Jungkook? Namjoon? Daniel?

Hey! Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku jadi sering berdebat dengan pikiran ku. Kepala ku seolah-olah memiliki pikiran sendiri. Seperti ada Yoongi lain yang hidup dalam diri ku, aku akan memanggil nya Yezie!

"Gomawo Jungkook-ah! Tapi, aku lupa bahwa hari ini Valentine Day. Jadi, aku tidak memiliki coklat untuk mu."

"Gwaenchana Yoongi-"

"Hei! Dimana coklat untuk ku, oppa?"

Jihoon menghampiri Jungkook dan menggandeng lengan nya. Tentu saja Jungkook menepis nya dengan kuat.

"Di toko!"

Hahaha!

"Sayang!~ Happy Valentine! Saranghaeyo!"

Tidak seperti Jungkook yang memberi ku sekotak coklat, Namjoon memberi ku sebucket bungan dan se pack coklat. OMAYA! Setelah memakan semua ini aku akan berubah menjadi Min Yoongi si babi gendut!

"Sayang dengkul mu! Aku bukan sayang mu!"

"Tidak, bukan sayang~ Tapi belum~"

Ew! Munafik! Alah! Sebenar nya kau senangkan ia memanggil mu sayang? Ew! Siapa kau? Apa kau Yezie? Ya! OMONA! Michigesso! Aku berdebat dengan diri ku sendiri!

.

.

.

"Wah! Coklat mu banyak sekali!"

Taehyung.

"Apa kau mau coklat?"

"Jjinjayo? Gomawo, Yoongi-ya!"

Ia mengambil se kotak coklat dan melompat kegirangan. Seperti anak kecil saja, namun Taehyung terlihat menggemaskan. OMO! Apa yang kau pikirkan Min Yoongi?

"Apa kau akan menghabiskan jam istirahat dengan memakan coklat?" tanya nya.

"Ew! Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak ingin menjadi babi dalam waktu dekat."

"Tenang saja Yoongi! Aku akan tetap menyayangi mu ketika kau menjadi babi!"

Itu tidak membantu Jimin.

"Cih! Bahkan aku tidak ingin bersama mu walaupun aku menjadi seekor babi yang gendut!"

"Haha! Lihatlah tubuh mu sekarang, dasar! Kau bahkan sudah seperti babi!"

"Lihat dulu tubuh mu, dasar papan!"

Berada dalam kelas membuat kepala ku sakit. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menikmati sisa jam istirahat berdiam diri di atap sekolah. Ketika aku hendak melangkah keluar dari kelas, Kang Daniel tepat berada di hadapan ku dan sial nya bel masuk telah berbunyi.

"Yoongi..."

Aku mengabaikan panggilan nya dan berjalan menuju kursi ku. Kau jahat sekali Yoongi! Arrayo!

.

.

.

Setiba nya dirumah, aku jadi memikirkan Kang Daniel. Aku ingin kembali akrab bersama nya, aku tidak ingin hubungan kami semakin buruk. Dulu saat Valentine kami akan minum soju sebanyak nya hingga mabuk di rumah Daniel.

Ya! Aku bisa melakukan itu bersama nya.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur ku, dan mengambil se pack soju dari dalam kulkas. Aku tahu masih perlu beberapa tahun lagi agar kami bisa minum minuman seperti ini. Tapi, siapa yang peduli?

Aku segera berlari menuju rumah Kang Daniel membawa se pack soju dan sekantong coklat. Namun, saat aku tiba di pintu rumah nya, tangan ku tidak bisa memencet bel rumah nya. Ada apa dengan mu Yoongi? Ah! Molla! Dari pada memencet bel nya, aku membuka pintu dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah Kang Daniel. Tidak di kunci.

"Yoongi?!"

"Ne, annyeong!"

Aku menyapa nya semanis mungkin yang tengah menonton serial drama korea sambil memakan potato chips dan menenggak bir ke dalam kerongkongan nya.

Aku mendudukkan diri ku disamping nya dan menenggak soju yang ku bawa. Aku melihat kaleng kosong di samping Kang Daniel, ia sudah menghabiskan 5 kaleng. 5 KALENG! Aku takjut ia belum mabuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dimana kekasih mu?"

"Kekasih apa?"

Aku mengambil sekaleng bir milik nya.

"Ya, _hik_ , kau tahu kekasih, _hik_ , mu!"

Dia sudah mulai cegukan. Aku menenggak kaleng bir kedua ku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku meminum nya begitu cepat.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih tahu!"

Aku menenggak kaleng bir ketiga ku.

"Maksud mu, _hik_ , belum punya?"

Ia mendekatkan wajah nya pada telinga ku, membuat ku sedikit merinding.

"YA! Menjauhlah! Aku belum punya pacar! Memangnya kau punya, _hik_?"

Aku telah menghabiskan kaleng bir ke empat. Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak kaleng bir yang telah dihabiskan Kang Daniel yang pasti kami berdua telah mabuk sekarang.

"Aku punya tahu! Nama nya, _hik_ , Min Yoongi, _hik_!"

Ia menunjuk batang hidung ku dan aku menepis nya.

"Siapa itu, _hik_ , Min Yoongi? Apa ia, _hik_ , seekor babi, _hik_?"

"Andwaeee! Dia, _hik_ , bukan seekor babi! Dia seorang putri, _hik_ , yang tidak, _hik_ , peka!"

Ia mencengkram bahu ku, aku pun balas mencengkram nya.

"Ah! Mollayo! Dia, _hik_ , terdengar payah! Siapa, _hik_ , dia?"

Aku mengguncang-guncang tubuh nya, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama bada tubuh ku.

"Sudah aku bilang, _hik_ , nama nya, _hik_ , Min Yoongi! Itu, diri mu, _hik_!"

Ia melepaskan cengkraman nya dan menekan kedua pipi ku hingga bibir ku menjadi seperti ikan buntal.

"Siapa, _hik_ , itu? Aku tidak kenal, _hik_ , orang bernama, _hik_ , Min Yoongi!"

"Sudah ku bilang, _hik_ , orang itu, _hik_ , diri mu!"

Aku balas menekan kedua pipi nya menyerupai ikan.

"Cium aku, _hik_!" pinta nya.

Aku mendaratkan bibir ikan ku pada bibirnya.

"Apa, _hik_ , itu cara nya berciuman? Aku seperti, _hik_ , mencium seekor ikan!"

Plak

Aku menepuk ke dua pipi nya.

"YA! Kalau tidak suka, _hik_ , bilang saja! Coba cium, _hik_ , aku!"

Kang Daniel menangkup wajah ku dan mendaratkan bibir nya pada bibir ku. Ia mencium ku perlahan dan memejamkan mata nya. Aku pun ikut memejamkan mata mengikuti gerakan nya sambil mengalungkan lengan ku pada leher nya.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Jadi gini, *ehem *ehem.. Ada seorang guest yang bertanya,

Q : Kenapa lebih suka Yoongi sebagai female omega? Emang apa kurangnya male omega menurut seleramu?

Jadi ini ya alasannya kenapa omegaverse tapi harus genderswitch.

A : Aku suka banget Yoongi di dunia nyata cowok. Dia tu swag rada-rada cuek gimana gitu. Pokok nya aku suka bangetlah ama Yoongi, tapi yang nomor satu tetap JK.

Lalu mengapa aku buat Yoongi GS di fic ini? Karena aku butuh karakter cewek yang rada swag, keras kepala, imut, dan yang terbayang di benak aku itu cuma Yoongi. Yoongi itu bisa dibuat menjadi female maupun male, karena aku rasa dua-dua nya cocok. Tapi, untuk fanfic aku lebih suka buat Yoongi GS.

Lalu mengapa aku suka buat karakter GS?

Karena aku gk rela bias aku dipairing ama cewek lain, selain aku! Tapi itu gk mungkin, kan? Jadi, aku buat aja GS!^~^

Aku mulfand, btw. Aku suka BTS, Wanna One, EXO. Fandom kalian apa, nich? Apa kalian juga mulfand?


	11. Chapter 11

"Apa, _hik_ , itu cara nya berciuman? Aku seperti, _hik_ , mencium seekor ikan!"

Plak

Aku menepuk ke dua pipi nya.

"YA! Kalau tidak suka, _hik_ , bilang saja! Coba cium, _hik_ , aku!"

Kang Daniel menangkup wajah ku dan mendaratkan bibir nya pada bibir ku. Ia mencium ku perlahan dan memejamkan mata nya. Aku pun ikut memejamkan mata mengikuti gerakan nya sambil mengalungkan lengan ku pada leher nya.

.

.

.

 **BTS belong to Big Hit Entertainment**

 **Warning : Kang Daniel X Fem Yoongi X BTS member, GS! A/B/O verse.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Beast Omega!**

.

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

Aku terbangun karena sinar matahari menerpa wajah ku dari kain jendela yang sedikit tersibak. Aku mencoba menggerakkan anggota tubuh ku, namun aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Aku pun menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh ku.

"OMAYA!"

Aku terkejut melihat tubuh ku yang hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam serta banyak bercak merah yang tertoreh di atas kulit ku. MWOYA?

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kang Daniel tengah tidur disamping ku, dengan sekuat tenaga aku menendang nya hingga ia terjatuh.

"Yoongi?! Ah, ah.."

Ia memegangi bibir bawah nya yang bengkak. Kondisi tubuh nya sama seperti ku, dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah seperti kami habis...

"YAK! Kang Daniel! Apa yang kau lakukan pada ku?"

Aku menarik selimut hingga menutupi separuh wajah ku.

"Mwo? Apa yang aku lakukan pada mu?"

HAH? Apa ia bego? Sudah jelas-jelas aku tengah berada di atas kasur nya, tidur disamping nya tanpa menggunakan pakaian, dan bercak-bercak merah memenuhi tubuh ku. Seharus nya ia tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana tubuh ku? Kau sudah-"

Aku meraba pundak ku dan mendapati bekas gigitan disana. ANDWAE!

"Kau menandai ku?!" tanya ku garang.

"MWO?!" tanya nya kebingungan.

Ia melihat ku dan melihat tubuh nya.

"MWO?!" jerit nya.

.

.

.

Aku menatap kosong gelas berisi air mineral. Daniel tengah duduk dihadapan ku sambil sesekali melirik kaleng bir kosong yang memenuhi ruang tv nya.

Aku tidak tahu aku harus senang atau tidak. Aku sudah mendapatkan alpha yang paling diincar untuk menjadi alpha ku. Ayolah! Daniel itu tampan, badan nya juga sangaaat bagus. Roti sobek nya itu lho... Selalu buat lapar. OMO! Kau mikir apa sih Yoongi?

"Yoongi?" panggil nya.

"Hm.." jawab ku.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi pada mu, aku akan bertanggung jawab!" kata nya mantap.

"HAH? Tanggung jawab? Maksud nya kita akan menikah?" tanya ku.

"Ya.."

WHAT? SMA saja aku belum lulus! Aku bahkan tidak bisa memasak dengan benar. Sebenar nya aku tidak pernah benar-benar memasak. Aku lebih suka membeli makanan instan.

"Chakaman! Bukan nya aku menolak mu, hanya saja ada-"

"Ada orang lain di hati mu?"

WHAT? Benarkah itu Yoongi? Ada orang lain di hati mu? Namjoon? Jungkook? Ah! Aku rasa tidak mungkin Jungkook. Kau tidak pernah menyukai Jungkook, itu hanya rasa nyaman yang kau rasakan sesama teman. Jadi, kau menyukai Namjoon, kan? Atau kau menyukai Daniel? Atau kau menginginkan kedua nya?

WHAT? Pemikiran gila!

"ANI! Maksud ku-"

Ia meraih kedua tangan ku.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan dari mu, Yoongi! Jika benar terjadi sesuatu pada mu kita akan menikah!"

MWO? Ia memaksa ku menikahi nya?!

"Kau memaksa ku menikahi mu?!"

"Aku bukan memaksa mu, kau memang harus melakukan nya! Karena ini..."

Ia meraba pundak ku yang tertoreh bekas gigitan. OMO! Hewan macam apa yang menggigit pundak ku, dalam sekali! Ya! Itu bukan hewan melainkan Kang Daniel, yang akan segera menjadi ayah dari sesuatu. Kau Min Yoongi akan menjadi ibu dari sesuatu itu juga. Yah.. Itu pun kalau sesuatu itu memang terjadi pada mu.

"Tunggu! Bisa saja ini hanya salah paham! Mungkin kita tidak melakukan apapun! Mungkin kita hanya tidur, dan bekas gigitan di tubuh ku aku sendiri yang melakukan nya!"

MWO? Hanya orang gila yang melakukan itu!

"Yoongi..."

"Kita harus mengingat apa yang kita lakukan semalam, Daniel! Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan mu!" teriak ku.

"Oh... Begitu.."

Pandangan nya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sendu. Apa yang kau ucapkan Min Yoongi? Kau selalu saja menyakiti perasaan nya!

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang! Kita akan membahas masalah ini nanti,"

"Arraseo..."

Aku menatap punggung Kang Daniel sebelum aku melangkah keluar dari rumah nya.

.

.

.

"AAAAAA!"

Aku tidak peduli orang-orang menatap ku seperti mengatai ku orang gila. Aku tidak peduli! Jjinjayo! Aku benar-benar tidak peduli!

Setelah puas berteriak pada patung taman, aku melanjutkan langkah ku menuju kolam ikan yang terletak di pinggir taman.

Aku menatap sirik pada pasangan yang melintas di hadapan ku. Wae? Kau iri ya, Min Yoongi? Maka nya jika kau merayu Namjoon, ia akan jatuh kepelukan mu! Atau kau bisa menerima tawaran Kang Daniel dan kalian akan bahagia selama nya! Hahaha! Bitch!

"Yoongi?" sebuah suara membuat ku berhenti melempar kerikil ke dalam kolam.

"Aku tidak memesan pizza!" jawab ku.

"Aku bukan tukang pizza, sayang~"

"I Know! Kau tukang pijat!"

Ia membalik tubuh ku menghadap nya.

"Hei!"

"Ada apa dengan mu? Mengapa kau jutek sekali?"

Ia mengusap-ngusap kepala ku. OMO! Sejak kapan Namjoon menjadi setampan ini?

"Sesuatu terjadi..." jawab ku kelewat jujur.

Dasar pabo! Kau tidak boleh luluh akan paras nya!

"Sesuatu?"

Ia mengajak ku berjalan mengelilingi taman. Aku memperbaiki letak syal ku tak kala angin berhembus melewati kami.

"Ya, sesuatu.."

"Boleh aku tahu?"

Ia mengajak ku duduk dibangku taman.

Ne!

"Shireoh!" teriak ku. Sial hampir saja! Dasar otak! Tidak bisakah kita berkompromi?

"WAW.. Tidak perlu berteriak, aku tidak akan memaksa mu..."

Ia mengusap-ngusap kepala ku, lagi. Ada apa dengan Namjoon dan kebiasaan nya mengusap kepala ku?

 _Kring Kring Kring_

"Hei! Kau mau es krim?"

"Ya, aku mau rasa-"

"Chakaman!"

Ya! Ya! Apa kau tahu rasa apa yang aku inginkan?

Aku melihat Namjoon berlari menghampiri penjual es krim keliling. Apa ia tahu rasa apa yang aku suka?

Setelah Namjoon membayar beberapa won, ia berjalan kembali ke arah ku. Namun, ia menyembunyikan es krim yang ia beli dibalik punggung nya. Wae?

"Tara!~"

Ia menyodorkan es krim choco vanilla pada ku. OMO!

"Dari mana kau tahu ini es krim kesukaan ku?" tanya ku.

"Aku tahu segala nya tentang mu..." gumam nya.

"Mwo?" tanya ku karena tidak mendengar gumaman nya.

"Ani! Aku hanya asal terka saja!"

"Yoongi?"

Aku menengadahkan kepala ku ke atas menatap sumber suara.

"Jungkook- _ah_?"

"OPPA!"

Jihoon...

Apa yang dilakukan Jungkook dan Jihoon ditaman? OH! Apa mereka berkencan? Ani! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Andwae! Andwae!

Mengapa kau berkata tidak, Yoongi?

"Mengapa kau kemari Jungkook- _ah_?"

"Ohoho... Biar aku yang jelaskan! Hari ini kita akan melakukan double date!" sahut Namjoon.

"Tentu saja Yoongi akan berkencan dengan ku!" sambung Namjoon lagi.

"YEAY! Aku bersama Jungkook oppa!"

Jalang! Lalu kau apa, Yoongi?

"Wait, wait, chakaman! Kau bilang aku yang akan bersama Yoongi, Namjoon! That's the deal!"

"Sorry! Itu semua hoax! Kau tidak mungkin menolak Jihoon, kan? Jika iya, kau jahat sekali!"

Jungkook menatap Jihoon yang tengah memasang puppy eyes nya. Sial! Dia imut sekali!

"Ah.. Arraseo.."

"Hei, tunggu. Apa maksud nya double date? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa." tanya ku.

"Gini yah chagi, aku sengaja mengajak Jungkook dan Jihoon untuk berkencan bersama kita. Tapi, aku bilang Jungkook akan bersama mu agar ia tidak bisa menolak nya." jelas Namjoon.

I still don't get it!

"Aku tidak mengerti! Dari mana kau tahu aku tengah berada di taman?" tanya ku.

"Aku tadi ke rumah mu, tapi kau tidak ada. Lalu, aku bertanya kepada Daniel, ia bilang kau mungkin sedang berada di taman." jelas nya lagi.

Daniel... Kau sangat mengenalku..

"Lalu kita akan kemana?" tanya ku.

"Rumah hantu!"

.

.

.

Aku menatap nanar pada rumah hantu yang berdiri tegap di depan ku. Jungkook dan Jihoon tengah memesan tiket untuk kami. Mengapa berkencan harus ke rumah hantu, sih? Tunggu! Mengapa aku menyetujui kencan aneh ini? Ah.. Sudahlah! Bersama mereka mungkin akan meringankan pikiran ku.

"Kami sudah mendapat tiket nya!" sahut Jihoon ceria sambil menggandeng lengan Jungkook.

Ini aneh mengapa Jungkook tidak menepis lengan Jihoon? Apa ia sudah tidak menyukai ku lagi? Atau ia tengah mencoba membuka hati nya untuk Jihoon? Aku harap itu benar...

Setelah menyerahkan tiket nya kepada petugas yang menjaga rumah hantu, kami berempat memasuki rumah hantu itu perlahan. Jungkook dan Jihoon berjalan di depan kami, mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Lalu mengapa kau tidak mengandeng lengan Namjoon juga, Yoongi?

"KYAA!"

Teriakan Jihoon mengagetkan ku, hingga dengan spontan aku memeluk Namjoon. Aish! Hantu apa sih yang membuat Jihoon takut? Itu hanya pocong yang terbalik tahu!

"Gwaenchana.. Itu hanya mainan,"

OMO! Jungkook menenangkan Jihoon? HOEL? Jjinja? Apa aku bermimpi? Bukannya tadi Jungkook ingin berkencang dengan ku?

"Kau bisa memeluk ku hingga kita keluar, Yoongi!"

Ew! Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Aku segera melepaskan pelukan ku pada Namjoon.

"KYAA!"

Teriakan Jihoon terus saja memenuhi lorong. Hah.. Aku sangat mengantuk. Aku rasa anak kecil yang berlari tadi juga mengantuk. Mungkin ia tengah mencari ibu nya yang menyamar jadi kunti di lorong lain.

"AAARRGH!"

"Ck!"

Kali ini Namjoon berteriak dan melompat ke arah ku. Aish! Bukankah ini terbalik? Jjinja! Kau takut hanya karena laba-laba merayap di wajah mu?

"KYAA!"

Aku takut! Aku takut! Usir laba-laba ini dari wajah cantik ku!

"Hei, kalian berdua! Itu hanya laba-laba karet!" teriakan dari Jungkook membuat kami diam dan menepis laba-laba itu dari wajah kami.

"Hihihihi..."

"KYAA!"

Aku menatap datar pada kunti yang muncul tepat didepan kami yang membuat Jihoon ketakutan setengah mati. Ingin sekali aku berkata pada kunti itu, 'kunti wig mu terbalik' tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan?

"Tidak apa Yoongi! Aku akan menggenggam tangan mu jika kau takut!"

Aku merasakan tangan ku gemetaran dalam gengaman Namjoon. Heing? Chakaman! Aku tidak takut! Lalu...

Aku melirik Namjoon yang wajah nya telah pucat pasi. Tangan nya bergetar sambil menggenggam tangan ku. Hahaha... Tidak ku sangka alpha seperti Namjoon takut pada kunti!

"Gwaenchana..." ucap ku pada nya.

"Hei, lihat! Itu jalan keluar nya!"

Aku melihat arah yang ditunjuk Jungkook. Aku melihat pintu keluar dari wahana ini. Kami pun bergegas ke arah pintu keluar.

"Hah... Akhirnya.." sahut Jihoon saat kami tiba diluar wahana.

"Aku terkejut kau tidak takut pada hantu Yoongi!" ujar Namjoon.

Dari pada hantu, wajah marah ayah ku lebih menyeramkan!

"Ya, satu-satu nya hantu yang kutakuti berada dalam film.." ujar ku asal.

"Apa itu berarti kau takut film hantu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu.."

"Kalau begitu... Ayo kita nonton film hantu!"

MWO?!

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Maaf jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan TT Jujur saja akhir-akhir ini aku lagi banyak masalah hingga membuatku hampir...

Jadi, review dari kalian adalah penyemangat, aku sangat senang membaca review dari chingu semua!^~^

Tinggalkan review ya!


	12. Chapter 12

"Apa itu berarti kau takut film hantu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu.."

"Kalau begitu... Ayo kita nonton film hantu!"

MWO?!

.

.

.

 **BTS belong to Big Hit Entertainment**

 **Warning : Kang Daniel X Fem Yoongi X BTS member, GS! A/B/O verse.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Beast Omega!**

.

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

"Huh... Akhir nya berakhir.."

Aku turun dari motor nya Namjoon. Jantung ku akhir nya bisa tenang, setelah hampir melompat saat aku menontong film hantu.

"Aku senang kau memelukku dibioskop Yoongi, walaupun teriakan mu menyakiti telinga ku,"

"Huhft!"

Aku mendengus sebal pada nya.

"Hahaha.. Jangan marah chagi. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa!"

"Baik, baik! Pergilah!"

Aku memasuki rumah ku, kali ini perasaan ku lebih baik.

'Bang bang into the room

I know you want it

Bang bang all over you

I?ll let you have it'

Aku bernyanyi sambil melepaskan sepatu ku.

"Wah, kelihatan nya kau senang sekali. Selesai berkencan?"

D-D-Daniel?

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Daniel tengah berbaring di sofa sambil memainkan game yang berada di handphone nya.

"A-A-Ani!" dusta ku.

"Sudahlah, gotjimal! Tadi Namjoon mencari mu. Aku tak percaya kau selingkuh dari ku,"

MWO? Selingkuh? Memangnya anda siapa ku tuan?

"Apa maksud mu, selingkuh?"

Aku meninggikan nada suara ku pada nya, sepertinya ia tidak menyukai nada suara ku. But, who care?

"Oh, jebal Yoongi! Kau itu omega ku sekarang!" teriak nya.

Aku berjalan mendekati nya.

"MWO? Cih! Kau mulai menyebalkan Kang Daniel!" bentak ku.

Ia mengalihkan perhatian nya dari game yang tengah ia mainkan dan menatap ku serius.

"Kau tahu, aku seperti ini karena diri mu! Kau selalu saja bersama alpha lain, di saat dengan jelas aku berada dihadapan mu! Apa kurang nya aku?"

"Kau egois sama seperti ku! Orang yang memiliki ego yang tinggi tidak mungkin bisa bersama. Kau tidak bisa menghadapi sifat ku! Kau jauh berbeda dengan Namjoon dan Jung-"

"Aku pergi!"

Lihat? Kau selalu saja pergi...

Aku membaringkan tubuh ku di atas sofa. Aku ingat seharus nya aku ke klinik untuk memeriksa apakah ada perubahan pada tubuh ku, namun aku terlalu malas melakukan nya.

Hah...

'Ting Tong'

Siapa sih yang datang? Mengganggu saja. Aish!

"Nugu ya?" tanya ku.

"Ini aku, Jungkook!" teriak nya dari luar.

Segera saja aku membukakan pintu ku untuk nya.

"Jungkook, ada apa?"

"Sebelum nya bisakah kita berbicara didalam?"

"Baik!"

Setelah Jungkook masuk, aku menutup pintu rumah ku. Aku tidak ingin ada seseorang yang melihat Jungkook masuk ke dalam rumah ku. Seseorang yang ku maksud adalah orang itu!

"Yoongi.."

MWO? Apa ini? Mengapa Jungkook berlutut dihadapan ku sambil memberikan setangkai mawar?

"Apa ini?" tanya ku.

"Kau masih ingat janji kita dulu? Aku ingin mewujudkan nya sekarang bersama mu,"

MWO? Janji? Yang mana? Berpacaran? Menikah?!

"Janji?" tanya ku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kau tahu janji kita untuk berpacaran, aku telah menunggu 15 tahun Yoongi!"

"Aku tidak bisa..." lirih ku.

"Mengapa? Apa karena aku?" tanya ku.

"ANI! Ini bukan karena mu. Namun, karena aku tidak cukup untuk mu,"

Ia terlihat bingung dengan perkataan ku. Aku juga bingung dengan perkataan ku sendiri.

"Aku akan menerima ketidakcukupan mu, Yoongi! Karena aku sangat mencintai mu..."

"Aku tidak bisa Jungkook-ah! Karena aku... Karena aku..."

Sial! Mengapa sulit sekali mengucapkan nya?!

"Karena aku... Tidak cukup mencintai mu. Aku hanya menyukai mu sebagai seorang sahabat, tidak lebih. Maaf kan aku..." lirih ku.

"Heheh..."

MWO?! Mengapa Jungkook tertawa? Aku rasa tidak ada yang lucu dari perkataan ku. Wae?

"Dugaan ku benar, kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan ku. Aku mengetahui nya dengan jelas, namun aku menolak nya. Karena aku terlalu mencintai mu..."

Jungkook mulai bangkit dan meletak bunga yang ia bawa diatas meja.

"Boleh aku mencium mu, sebelum aku pergi?" pinta nya.

Aku menjadi tersipu mendengar permintaan nya. Aku belum pernah mendengar seseorang meminta untuk mencium ku. Jantung ku berdebar kencang sekali. Apa aku harus menolak nya?

"Arraseo..." jawab ku.

Jungkook menarik ku mendekat pada nya. Ia menangkup wajah ku dan mengusap bibir ku perlahan. Aish! Cium saja langsung! Jangan membuat ku bertambah malu.

Jungkook membawa ku dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan panjang.

'KLEK'

"Dengar Yoongi..."

Sial! Aku segera mendorong Jungkook menjauh dari ku, ketika sadar orang itu siapa.

"Ups! Maaf! Seperti nya aku membuat nya marah. Terimakasih Yoongi!" ujar Jungkook sebelum ia berlari keluar dari rumah ku.

Heh.. Ia berterimakasih karena apa? Karena aku menolak nya? Atau karena aku berciuman dengan nya?

.

.

.

Huhft... Sekolah menjadi hal yang paling menyebalkan sekarang, terlebih pelajaran olahraga! Aku benci berada dalam satu ruangan ganti bersama Jihoon!

"Mwo?" tanya nya.

"Ani!" jawab ku sambil memakai baju olahraga yang semakin sesak dibagian dada.

"Kau dan Namjoon benar-benar cocok!" celetuk nya.

"Mwo?"

"Jadi, berikan Jungkook untuk ku..."

Jihoon meninggalkan ku begitu saja dengan kalimat terakhir nya yang membingungkan. Tidak, itu tidak membingungkan sama sekali. Aku dengan jelas tahu maksud perkataan Jihoon. Jika saja Jihoon tahu bahwa aku telah melepas Jungkook.

"Baiklah anak-anak babi! Kalian harus berlari mengelilingi lapangan 8 kali! Cepat!"

Aish! Jjinja! Guru macam apa yang mengatai anak murid nya babi?! Hoel!

Aku benci ini! Aku benci berkeringat dikelilingi alpha. Aku juga benci tatapan Jihoon pada tubuh ku! AH!

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa. Aku menyelip diantara alpha-alpha yang berada didepan ku. Aku terus melakukan nya hingga aku berada di depan di belakang Kang Daniel, sial nya!

"WOW, Yoongi! Lari mu cepat sekali!" aku mengabaikan perkataan Jimin dibelakang ku.

"Ah, ah, ah..."

"Jimin-ah! Berlarilah lebih cepat!"

"Ini sudah cepat Taehyung!"

Aku bisa merasakan Jimin mencepat langkah lari. Buat apa? Memang nya ini lomba lari? Lihatlah Jihoon! Ia asik berjalan memandangi awan.

Aish! Kelas lain sedang asik bermain softball! Sedangkan kami harus berjemur di sini? Wae?! Momo _seonsaeng_ sangat baik pada murid-murid nya. Mengapa kami harus mendapat pak Jong In sebagai guru olahraga kami?! WAE?!

"Awas Yoongi!"

'Duagh'

Tiba-tiba saja aku terjatuh diatas lapangan basket yang keras. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi kepala ku sakit sekali. Apa sudah turun hujan? Aku merasa ada buliran air yang menetes melalui pelipis ku.

"YOONGI!"

"Cepat bawa ke UKS!"

Seseorang mengguncang-guncang tubuh ku. Hentikan itu pabo! Kau membuat kepala ku menjadi sakit! Aku ingin memejamkan mata ku sebentar. Tidakkah kau mengerti?

"Bertahanlah Yoongi!"

Siapa kau?

"Lisa _seonsaeng_! Tolong Yoongi!"

"OMONA! Apa yang terjadi pada murid kesayangan ku?"

"Sebuah bola mengenai nya hingga ia terjatuh dan kepala nya membentur permukaan lantai yang keras!"

"Baringkan dia diatas kasur! Tampak nya Yoongi telah pingsan dalam dekapan mu, setelah itu kau bisa pergi!"

"Baik, _seonsaeng_!"

 _PLAK_

 _"Ciuman mu menjijikkan!" sahut ku sambil menampar wajah nya._

 _"MWO?!"_

 _Aku mengambil satu kaleng bir lagi dan meminum nya. Belum sampai setengah kaleng aku menenggak bir itu, Daniel merampas nya dari ku._

 _"YAK! Itu bir ku!"_

 _HAP!_

 _Aku menggigit bibir nya sebagai hukuman karena mengambil bir ku._

 _"ARGH!"_

 _PLAK_

 _Ia memukul-mukul kaki ku sebagai balasan aku menggigit nya. Lalu mengambil kaleng bir ku kembali._

 _"HEI!"_

 _HAP_

 _Saat aku ingin menggigit nya, ia menggigit lengan nya sendiri. Mungkin ia takut gigitan ku akan menyakita nya._

 _"Ya! Pabo! Mengapa kau menggigit lengan mu?!" bentak ku._

 _"Gigitan mu seperti gorilla! Aku tidak suka!"_

 _HAP_

 _Aku juga menggigit lengan ku meniru tindakan nya._

 _"Oo... Kalau begitu coba kau lakukan ini!"_

 _Daniel menggit jempol kaki nya, lalu aku meniru nya. Lalu Daniel menggigit pundak lebar nya kuat sekali, aku bisa melihat gigi nya tercetak sempurna diatas kulit nya. Ia menyeringai pada ku._

 _"Aku juga bisa!"_

 _Aku menggigit pundak ku kuat, hingga kulit ku memerah. Aku tersenyum puas ketika melihat jejak gigi ku tertoreh dalam._

 _"Hore kita menang! sahut nya sambil memberikan sekaleng bir pada ku._

 _Setelah menenggak habis kaleng bir itu aku berjalan menuju kamar Daniel untuk tidur. Daniel berjalan mengikuti ku menuju kamar nya. Aku melepas pakaian ku, dia juga_ _melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah itu kami pun tertidur._

"MWOYA?!"

Apa itu? Apa itu kenangan ku yang hilang? Oh, kau terlalu dramatis Yoongi! Itu adalah hal yang kau lakukan bersama Kang Daniel. Jadi, sudah bisa dipastikan hewan yang menggigit mu adalah diri mu sendiri! Ahahahaha! Sial!

"Ada apa Yoongi?!"

Ji-Jihoon?!

"MWOYA?!"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Aku ingin tahu kalian berasal dari mana saja, bisa jadi kita berasal dari daerah yang sama, kota yang sama, komplek yang sama, dan tinggal bersebelahan?! OMG!

Tinggalkan Review!^~^


	13. Chapter 13

"Kau!" bentak seseorang.

"Mwohae?"

"Ada apa kata mu?!"

PLAAK

"AKH!"

"Hanya karena kau seorang gadis, bukan berarti aku tidak akan menyakiti mu!"

"YAK! Michoesseo?!"

"Ya! Aku gila! Aku gila karena mu, yang begitu terobsesi pada ku!"

"Gurae... Aku tidak hanya menyukai mu, aku sangat mencintai mu! Tinggalkan dia, maka aku tidak akan menyakiti nya lagi..."

"Jika raga ku bersama mu, hati ku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi milik mu..."

"Ah! Wae?! Waeyo?! Apa yang salah dengan ku? Mengapa kau tidak mau membuka pintu hati mu sedikitpun untuk ku?!"

"Temui Yoongi dan akui perbuatan mu, mungkin aku akan membuka sedikit celah untuk mu.."

.

.

.

 **BTS belong to Big Hit Entertainment**

 **Warning : Kang Daniel X Fem Yoongi X BTS member, GS! A/B/O verse.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Beast Omega!**

.

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks..."

"Jihoon?"

"Mi-Mianhe Yoongi!"

"Mwo? Waeyo?"

Ada apa dengan Jihoon? Mengapa ia meminta maaf kepada ku? Apa yang ia lakukan? Aku tidak mengerti.

"Maafkan aku! Karena aku kau harus terbaring disini!"

Ah! Dimana aku? Mengapa aku seperti berada di rumah sakit? Seingat ku aku berada di sekolah. Mengapa aku berada disini? Terlebih lagi mengapa ada perban yang mengelilingi kepala ku? Sial! Rasa nya sakit sekali!

"Chakaman! Aku tidak mengerti," ujar ku.

"Sebenar nya...

 _"Jadi, Mark! Tugas mu hanya sederhana. Kau harus memukul kepala Yoongi dengan keras!"_

 _"Aish.. Jihoon.. Kau pikir mengincar kepala orang itu mudah? Aku tahu kita berolahraga bersebelahan, tapi.."_

 _"Aku akan memberi mu 100.000 won!"_

 _"Deal!"_

"MWOYA?!"

"Kau tidak berhak marah pada ku! Ini semua salah mu!"

Mwo? Yak! Michin seki!

"Apa maksud mu, hah?"

"Kau Yoongi.. Kau sudah memiliki Daniel dan Namjoon disamping mu. Tidak bisakah kau memberi Jungkook untuk ku?"

Aish... Jjinja! Gadis ini! Dasar!

"Yak! Michin seki!"

Dia terkejut mendengar perkataan ku. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku tiba-tiba berkata kasar pada nya. Mungkin akal sehat ku tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Mungkin Yezie sudah menggila!

"Kau tahu, aku sudah melepaskan Jungkook! Aku tidak menerima cinta nya! Bahkan ia tertawa ketika aku menolak nya! Apa kau yidak tahu itu? Dari pada mencelakai ku, mengapa kau tidak mencoba mendekati Jungkook dengan normal? Bukan seperti MICHIN SEKI!" teriakku pada nya.

"MWONDE?! YAK! Aku sudah melakukan itu. Tetapi, ia selalu saja melihat mu! Arraseo?! Ia selalu saja melihat mu!"

"Yak... Mau kemana kau?"

BRAK

Setelah ucapan terakhirnya itu ia meninggalkan ku sendiri di ruangan menyedihkan ini. Bau obat menyeruak masuk memenuhi paru-paru ku. Ah, eotteohke? Aku tidak ingin menikmati kebosanan disini!

Hah... Aku jadi ingat Daniel. Kira-kira apa yang ia lakukan sekarang ya? Apa ia tengah mengganti pakaian? Apa ia sedang mandi? Menggosok tubuh seksi nya? Mengagumi abs nya yang tercetak sempurna? Aish! Min Yoongi! Yadong! Kau seperti Namjoon saja!

Berbicara tentang Namjoon, apa ia tidak khawatir pada ku? Mengapa ia tidak mengunjungi ku? Tidak mungkinkan ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada ku kemarin? Oh! Aku ingat ada seseorang yang menggondong ku! Nugeunde? Apa itu Kang Daniel atau Kim Namjoon? Ah! Molla!

Tap Tap Tap

Aku mendengarkan sepasang langkah kaki berjalan tergesa-gesa di lorong. Aish! Apa ia tidak tahu ini di rumah sakit? Buat apa memakai hak tinggi ke rumah sakit? Emang nya loe mau fashion show? Ya, enggaklah. Paling check up kalau gk ngejenguk orang kan?

"JIHOON?!" kaget ku.

"Ya, wae?"

Hah? Wae? Mengapa gadis ini mesti bertanya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku.

"Ini untuk mu!"

"Wae?"

"Ah! Mianhae!"

Jihoon memberiku sekeranjang buah yang ku terima dengan canggung. Jihoon memberikan ku sesuatu? WAH! Biasanya yang ia beri hanya pandangan mengerikan! Aish! Jjinja! Lupakan pandangan itu Yoongi, agar tidak merusak suasana.

"Kau ingin aku memafkan mu?" tanya ku.

"Ah! Iya! Apa kau tuli?"

YAK! Aish! Jjinja! Micheoseo? Oh? Sebenarnya siapa yang salah disini?

"Arraseo, aku memafkan mu! Keunde, pertama kau harus berjanji untuk tidak melakukan ini lagi," ujar ku.

"Ne!"

"Kedua, pliss god! Jangan terlalu menempel pada Jungkook! Jika orang lain merasa terganggu melihat nya, bagaimana dengan Jungkook yang harus mengalami nya, oh?"

"Ne, arrayo! Aku akan kembali seperti diri ku dulu!"

"Memang nya seperti apa diri mu dulu?" tanya ku.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu!"

Aish!

"Ketiga, apa kita tidak bisa berteman?"

"Ani!"

WHAAAAT?!

"Mwo?" tanya ku.

"Aku rasa kita lebih baik menjadi saingan saja. Kau tahu defenisi saingan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala ku.

"Itu artinya adalah musuh yang baik!"

Oooo...

"Keureom, aku pergi dulu! Bye bye nae rival!"

Aku melambaikan tangan ku pada Jihoon yang berjalan keluar dari ruangan ku. Aah... Suasana menjadi membosankan kembali.

"YOONGI!"

Suara itu...

Sial! Seseorang kunci pintu nya! Jebal!

"YOONGII!

Tap Tap Tap

Aish! Langkah itu mendekat! Ppali! Ppali! Nuguya, kunci pintu nya! JEBAL!

KREK

"Min Yoongi! Bogoshiposeo!"

"Hahaha!"

Aku tertawa canggung ketika sepupu ku yang dari Amerika datang menemui ku. Sial! Pasti seseorang melapor pada eomma ku bahwa aku masuk rumah sakit. Tapi, pliss jjinja! Mengapa eomma ku memerintahkan hyung untuk menjengukku? Kenapa harus turis negara lain yang mengunjungiku jika orang tua ku berada di negara yang sama? Aish! Jjinja! Nae eomma!

"Hyung?" tanya ku.

Pletak!

"Aw! Apa kau buta?! Oh?! Ada perban yang mengelilingi kepala ku! Pabo!"

"Aish! Mengapa ada gadis yang memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hyung'?"

"Mollayo! Gadis yang mana maksud hyung?" tanya ku pura-pura innocent.

"Gadis gorilla!"

"YAK!"

"Hahaha..."

Yah, setidak nya aku tidak sendirian disini.

.

.

.

Seorang pria duduk bersandar di depan sebuah komputer, ia mengamati dengan cermat video yang terputar pada layar monitor nya itu. Pria itu mengerutkan alis nya tak kala ia mendapati jawaban yang menjadi pertanyaan selama ini.

"Eh..."

Pria tersebut mendesah kecewa mendapat jawaban yang mematahkan mimpi nya. Ia merasa telah di jatuhkan berulang-ulang kali dari bulan ke bumi. Impian yang dirasa akan terwujub harus dipatahkan oleh sebuah fakta yang bisa dibilang lucu sebenar nya.

"Sial! Apa aku tidak bisa memiliki mu?"

Pria itu bangkit dari kursi nya dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan tersembunyi yang berada dibalik dinding kamar nya.

Kamar itu didominasi oleh warna merah muda, warna favorit gadis pujaan nya. Dinding kamar itu dipenuhi oleh gambar gadis berambut hitam sebahu.

Pria tersebut berjalan ke arah foto atau bisa dibilang sebuah poster gadis itu yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Pria itu memandangi gambar seorang gadis manis yang tengah tersenyum manis disana. Dengan lembut pria itu menyentuh pipi gadis itu.

"Jika nasib tidak bisa membantu ku mendapatkan mu, maka aku sendiri yang akan melakukan nya!"

Pria tersebut mencium bibir gadis di depan nya dengan lembut.

"Michegetso! Aku rasa aku telah terobsesi pada mu, Min Yoongi!"

Setelah puas melakukan "sesuatu" didalam kamar itu, pria tersebut berjalan keluar menuju kamar tidur nya. Pria tersebut menatap figura gadis yang telah menjadi pujaan hati nya sejak lama.

"Aku tidak peduli berapa kali kau menolak ku, aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau menjadi omega ku!"

Pria tersebut mematikan lampu kamar nya untuk tidur. Ya, ada sesuatu yang akan ia lakukan mulai besok. Rencana untuk mendapatkan gadis nya secara paksa maupun tidak. Rencana untuk memperebutkan gadis itu dari para alpha yang ingin memiliki nya. Rencana untuk membuat gadis itu menjadi milik nya seutuh nya.

"Tunggulah, Min Yoongi..."

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Mianhe aku update nya lama banget... Soal nya aku tengah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk masuk SMA.

Jika kalian masih bingung atau penasaran tanyakan saja di kotak review ya!

Tinggalkan review yang banyak agar aku jadi semangat untuk menulis!

See You!^~^


	14. Chapter 14

**BTS belong to Big Hit Entertainment**

 **Warning : Kang Daniel X Fem Yoongi X BTS member, GS! A/B/O verse.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Beast Omega!**

.

.

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

Tiin Tiin

Heing?

"Namjoon?"

Aku menatap Namjoon yang tengah berdiri di depan rumahku sambil menunggangi motor sport hitam nya. Aigoo.. Apa ia ingin mengajakku berangkat sekolah bersama nya?

"Yoongi!" sapa nya.

"Ne?"

"Ah, ani! Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah mu sebelum aku berangkat ke sekolah! Keureom, sampai jumpa!"

Yak! Aish! Jjinja! Itu saja?!

"Namjoon!"

"Mwo? Apa kau sudah merindukan ku?"

"Aish! Maldo andwae!"

"Lalu?"

Aku memainkan rok ku gelisah. Aku sungguh ingin menumpang bersama nya. Tapi, bagaimana cara ku mengatakan nya tampa membuatnya mengambang?

"Ige..."

Aish! Katakan saja!

"Apa kau ingin berangkat bersama ku, Yoongi?" tanya nya.

OMG! Jjinja?

"Jika kau tidak keberatan.."

"Hahaha... Tidak ada yang membuatku keberatan untuk mu, Yoongi! Karena itu jadilah pacar ku!"

"YAK!"

Dengan sedikit jengkel aku menaiki kendaraan nya. Tapi, ingat sisi positif nya Yoongi, kau tidak harus mengeluarkan uang untuk menyewa taksi. Bukankah itu sangat baik? Lagi pula, lihatlah kendaraan Namjoon, sangat mengkilap. Namjoon juga alpha yang tampan, tubuh nya juga bagus. Apa kau ingat waktu kau menyentuh abs nya! OMO! Abs nya kentara sekali!

Aku menggelengkan kepala ku berulang kali tak kali Yezie mengeluarkan pikiran kotor nya tentang Namjoon. Aish! Aku sudah gila! Yezie itu aku! Berarti aku yang berpikiran kotor tentang Namjoon dan abs nya yang seksi! Aish! Lupakan!

"Ada apa dengan mu, Yoongi? Mengapa kau terus menyentuh tubuh ku?"

"MWO?!"

Aku menatap horor pada ke dua lengan ku yang tengah asik memeluk Namjoon. OMO! Aku tidak sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan! Mwoheyo, Yoongi?! Micheoseo? Oh? Apa kau sudah gila?

"Mi-Mi-Mian!"

Aku melepaskan pelukan ku dari tubuh nya. Namun, sebelum tangan ku terlepas Namjoon menghentikan pergerakan ku dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat wajah ku menjadi semerah tomat kesukaan appa ku.

"Gwaenchana! Kau bisa memeluk ku semau mu! Aku ini tersedia untuk mu, hanya untuk mu!"

OMO! Jjinja! Namjoon ini sangat pandai berkata-kata. Mengapa kau selalu membuat jantung ku berdegup kencang? Wae? WAE?!

Jujur saja mendekap nya membuatku merasa nyaman. Aku menyukai aroma Namjoon, bau tubuh nya sangat khas. Tidak seperti Jungkook dan Daniel yang mengeluarkan aura maskulin yang pekat sehingga membuat para omega mabuk kepayang. Aroma Namjoon lebih unik, memang ia memiliki aura maskulin namun ada aroma lain yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan. Aura itu membuat ku sangat nyaman. Aku ingin mencium aroma itu lebih dekat, jadi aku menyenderkan kepala ku pada punggung nya yang tegap.

"Merasa nyaman, Yoongi?"

"Ne.."

"Hahaha..."

Aish! Kau polos sekali Yoongi! Mengapa kau menjawab nya denga jujur? Ya, tapi itu memang benar! Aku memang merasa nyaman dalam posisi ini. Aku tidak ingin melepaskan dekapan ku dari tubuh nya. Tidak ingin.

"Yoongi?"

"Hem?"

"Kita sudah sampai.."

Aku membuka mata ku dan mendapati bahwa kami tengah berada di parkiran sekolah. Murid-murid bersiul melihat ku bersama Namjoon. Sial! Aish! Kau bego sekali Yoongi!

"Yoongi! Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Namjoon, hah?"

Aish! Bocah ini!

Namjoon menarik tangan ku dan berjalan ke arah anak itu. Saat kami tengah berada tepat didepan nya, Namjoon menepuk-nepuk kepala nya singkat.

"Ini bukan urusan anak kecil!"

Aku terkekeh melihat raut muka Jimin.

.

.

.

"Annyeong, Yoongi!" sapa Jungkook saat aku memasuki kelas.

"Annyeong!"

Aku berjalan ke arah tempat duduk ku. Aku menatap pintu kelas dari tempat ku berada. Seorang gadis manis berkaca mata muncul dari sana. Rambut gadis itu dikucir dua kiyeowo! Kyeopta! Gadis itu terlihat malu-malu saat memasuki kelas. Nuguya?

"A-Annyeong, Yoongi!"

"Annyeong.. Jihoon?!"

Aku kaget saat membaca nama yang tertera pada seragam sekolah nya. Gadis itu adalah Jihoon. Tapi, mengapa penampilan nya seperti itu? Ah! Aku ingat saat Jihoon mengatakan akan kembali ke diri nya yang dulu. Jadi, Jihoon yang asli adalah seorang gadis culun yang manis. Ah, kyeopta!

"Annyeong oppa!" sapa nya pada Jungkook.

"Aku tidak percaya kau kembali seperti diri mu yang dulu,"

"Yah.. Inilah diri ku yang sebenar nya. Aku tidak ingin menyembunyikan jati diri ku lagi!"

Jihoon sedikit menundukkan kepala nya mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Tapi, penampilan mu yang seperti ini membuat mu semakin manis..."

Jungkook memalingkan wajah nya setelah ia mengatakan kalimat singkat itu. Sedangkan, Jihoon wajah nya menjadi memerah karena senang mendengar perkataan Jungkook. Ia pun tidak berhenti tersenyum saat ia mendudukkan tubuh nya disamping Jungkook. OMO! Kyeopta sekali pasangan didepan ku ini!

"WOII!"

Ah! Toa itu! Tidak bisakah pagi-pagi ia tenang? Aku sedang tidak mood mendengar suara nya yang cempreng itu! Eomma nya ngidam apa sih? Sehingga anak nya seperti ini?

"Kalian tidak akan percaya apa yang aku lihat! Ada seorang alpha yang tampan! Ani! Dari dulu ia memang tampan! Namun, hari ini ia lebih tampan lagi! Dan ia akan menembak seorang gadis!"

"KYAA!"

Aku bisa mendengar teriakan para jalang dari luar kelas ku. Sial! Siapa sih, yang membuat mereka menggila pagi-pagi? Dasar omega kurang belaian!

SRAAK

"KYAA! OPPA!"

Aish! Teriakan jalang itu makin menjadi-jadi saat alpha yang mereka teriaki membuka pintu kelas ku. OMO! Itukan... Aish! Lihat, lah penampilan nya sekarang! Rambut yang mencuat-cuat, seragam yang tidak dikancing sehingga menampakkan tubuh nya yang proposional. Oh! Bahkan ia menggunakan anting hitam disalah satu telinga nya. Hoel?! Ada apa dengan nya?

"Yoongi..."

Ia memanggil nama ku dengan nafas nya yang berat. Aish! Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suara nya para jalang itu menjadi lebih histeris.

"Mwoya? Mengapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini? Kau membuat mereka menggila!"

'Grab!'

Ia menarik tubuh ku menjadi lebih dekat dengan nya. Dari balik blazer yang dikenakan nya ia memberikan setangkai mawar pada ku. Hoel! Dari mana ia belajar melakukan ini?

"Aku tidak mau mawar pemberian mu!"

"YAK! Kau gadis gila! Berikan saja mawar itu pada ku oppa!"

Sial! Kau lah yang gila dasar jalang!

"Berikan saja mawar itu pada nya, Daniel. Lagi, pula sudah banyak bunga di halaman rumah ku!"

Ia terlihat tidak suka dengan perkataan ku. Ia menatap ku tajam. Lalu mencium ku dengan singkat.

"YAK!"

Aku menampar wajah nya hingga tangan ku berbekas disana. Ia tertawa sambil mengusap wajah nya. Aish! Ada apa dengan nya? Apa ia sudah gila? Aku harus segera memberitahu nya!

"Kau menjadi liar Yoongi! **Aku akan menaklukkan mu!** "

Setelah berkedip pada ku ia berjalan keluar, saat ia berpapasan dengan gadis yang mengatai ku gila tadi, ia memberikan mawar yang aku tolak kepada nya.

"YAK! Kang Daniel! Kau mau kemana? Kelas akan segera dimulai!"

Pak Minhyuk memasuki kelas kami dengan raut sedikit jengkel, mungkin karena Daniel tidak mengindahkan panggilan nya tadi.

"Yoongi!"

"Ne!"

Aku segera berdiri ketika pak Minhyuk meneriaki nama ku.

"Ada apa dengan Daniel? Mengapa ia bertingkah seperti itu? Ia membuat para gadis menggila! Mereka bisa saja mengeluarkan aura heat nya!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu pak!"

Setelah menjawab perkataan pak Minhyuk aku kembali duduk ke tempat ku.

"Baik semua nya buka halaman... Ah! Bapak sedang tidak mood mengajar materi ini. Bapak ingin membahas tentang perasaan dan feromon. Apa kalian tertarik mendengarkan nya?"

"Yohoo! Aku sangat suka mensearching ini di internet! Aku sangat menyukai hal ini!"

"Itu menandakan kau adalah jomblo sejati, Jimin!" sahut Taehyung.

"Hei! Jangan ribut di kelas ku!"

Teriakan dari pak Minhyuk berhasil mendiamkan mereka. Perasaan dan feromon? Memang ada hubungan nya? Apa itu bisa menjelaskan tentang perilaku Daniel? Apa itu bisa menjelaskan tentang perasaan ku? Apa itu bisa membantu ku siapa yang aku inginkan?

"Kau itu juga jomblo dasar alien!"

"Jangan mengatai Tae Tae alien Jimin!"

"Jangan ikut campur Hoseok!" sahut Jimin.

"Aku bukan alien dasar cebol! Mana ada alien setampan ku!"

"Kau tampan? Dari mana?"

"Hei! Jangan ikut campur ya Seokjin babi!" sahut Taehyung.

Aish! Kapan pelajaran nya akan dimulai jika ke empat orang aneh ini saling meneriaki satu sama lain. Jebal! Minhyuk songsaengnim! Kau itu seorang guru! Katakan sesuatu!

"MWO BABI?!"

"Gurae..."

"Ya, kau itu seperti babi!"

"Ya, benar! Makan mu sangat banyak seperti hewan pink itu!"

"Kalian..." Seokjin tampak nya sudah sangat marah.

"HEI-"

"Diam kau!"

Pak Minhyuk terdiam karena Seokjin meneriaki nya. Hoel! Sebenarnya siapa yang guru disini? Jebal! Aku sangat penasaran tentang pelajaran hari ini!

"Hiks Hiks Hak Hak Ha..."

MWOYA? Tangisan siapa itu?

"Berhenti berkelahi! Pak Minhyuk ingin membagi Ilmu nya dengan kita!"

Jihoon?

"Kalian itu seorang alpha! Kalian juga sudah besar! Hiks... Mengapa kalian bertingkah seperti anak kecil?!"

"Jihoon... Bapak sangat..."

OH NO! Apa yang kau lakukan Jihoon? Tak tahukah bahwa...

"Hiks Hiks... Bapak sangat senang!"

...bahwa pak Minhyuk lebih tidak dewasa dari meraka yang kau sebutkan tadi?

Lihat sekarang pak Minhyuk berlari keluar! Jika seperti ini, kapan dimulai pelajaran nya. Sial! Aku sudah bersabar!

Tapi, mengapa kepribadian Jihoon berubah 180 derajat?

.

.

.

Di saat orang-orang tengah asik berbincang-bincang seorang pria malah asik memandangi seorang gadis yang tengah tersenyum sambil membaca komik.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan nya semudah itu, Daniel! Aku sama seperti mu! Aku sudah sangat lama menyukai nya! Mungkin tidak selama dirimu, tapi aku yakin dia akan lebih bahagia jika bersama ku!"

Pria itu terus memandangi gadis itu. Sesekali ia tersenyum melihat gadis itu terkikik kecil. Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu menoleh kepada nya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah! Ani!"

"Keureom... Apa kau ingin membaca komik ini bersama ku?"

"Tentu saja!"

Sedikit lagi...

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : HI, HI! Aku cuma pingin promotin fanfic aku yang baru, judul nya PRECIOUS. Main karakternya udah pasti Yoongi. Dibacaya...


End file.
